If He Really Knew
by bbrown12
Summary: It was an interesting predicament. That she knew. Being in love with the same guy since she was little. Being in love with her brother's friend. Being in love with an older man. Being in love with her roommate. Being in love with her teacher... She would play innocent, but never shy. She would tease him and she would be completely honest. And he knew... But Oh, if he really knew.
1. Chapter 1

*** I put this as rated T simply because I don't plan on doing any Lemons. But there is some sexual references and cursing. So rating might change later but, let me know if it needs to now. ***

 **10 years ago**

Clary Morgenstern, in her red, curly pigtails, clung to the back of her father as he galloped away from the bleachers. They pranced over to gate in search of her mother. Jocelyn Morgenstern, waved them over with a smile. Her deep red hair, was pinned up with a clip and the strap of her purse slipped slowly from the shoulder of her fall, jean jacket.

"Here, Val, I grabbed a hot dog for you and Jonathan." Jocelyn offered as they approached.

With one arm, Valentine hiked up Clary on his back and with the other he hungrily ate at his hot dog.

Jocelyn chuckled and smooched a kiss at Clary. She lovingly petted her curls before handing her a small bundle of Twizzlers. The little girl squealed happily.

"There's the superstar!" Valentine cheered as a young teen boy approached them. His hair a fair blonde and eyes a deep brown, in almost an exact copy of his father. Jocelyn pulled her son, Jonathan, in for hug while he slapped his father's out stretched hand in a high-five. They raved about his "good hustle" and "tight goal." Clary listened, though more interested in her candy.

After Jon finished his hot dog, he waved over a fellow team mate. The boy was similar height as her brother but, his skin was a sun-kissed tan and his hair a halo of golden, blonde curls. He introduced himself as Jace Lightwood and shook her parent's hands, addressing them politely as Mr. And Mrs. Morgenstern. As Jon asked his parent's permission to spend the night at Jace's house, Clary reached out her Twizzlers and caught Jace's attention. He grinned kindly at her and took one of the licorice candies she offered him. In thanks, he raised his knuckles in a fist bump. "Thanks, kid." He said. Clary pounded it with a giggle.

Clary and her parents waved good-bye to the boys and they left with Jace's parents.

"Jace is cute. I like him." Clary announced cheerfully to her parents. Jocelyn and Valentine simply glanced at each other chuckling.

 **8 years ago**

Rushing into the game room, Clary dropped to her knees in front of her brother who sat on the couch. "So, Maia asked me to sleepover but, Mom can't take me because she's working on her annual report. But she said I could go if you take me! Please, please, please, Jon!" She begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

Jonathan groaned, exasperated. "I did not get my license to become your personal chauffer! And I just took you to get ice cream yesterday." He refused.

"You're not even doing anything!" She whined.

Jonathan smirked and picked back up the game controller. "Yes I am. New game is about to start."

Clary was about to plead further, when Jace spoke up. He had been sitting quietly, on his phone, at the other end of the couch. "I'll take you. I'm heading out anyway." He obliged. "If it's okay with your mom, that is."

Squealing happily, she threw herself at her brother's best friend and hugged him. Which she did as often as she could.

Jace was waiting in the driveway when she had finished packing her over-night bag. She flung open the passenger door and Jace immediately scolded her. "You need to buckle up in the back, kid." He informed.

"Oh, Please." She pouted, hoping her little freckled face would work as well on Jace as it did her parents. "It's only ten minutes away."

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but definitely buckle up and do not tell your parents I let you."

Clary grinned and hopped in the seat right next to him, bubbling with excitement to be driving with Jace alone for the first time. Before they headed out, Jace passed her his phone that was plugged into the console. "I'm going to give you music privileges, so don't disappoint me."

"Never." She agreed. She selected a song from the endless library and peered up at him waiting for his reaction. Jace gave her a sideways smile and nodded in approval. Clary beamed.

"So," She started. "Jon says that you have a hot date tonight." She hoped the bitterness in her voice was well concealed.

"Yeah, we're going to a movie."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Jace laughed once. "I don't know. It's only our second date."

"What's she like?" Clary wondered. She could not wait to be a teenager and go on dates and to parties. She hoped she would meet a boy like Jace.

"Well, her name is Katerina. She's on the girls soccer team. She has dark curly hair and she's always wearing this bright red lipstick." He described her with a smile on his face. Clary wondered if it was from the thought of Katerina or if he was amused that she had asked.

Clary hummed curiously to herself and hurriedly searched around in her bag as they pulled down Maia's street. She found her cherry Lip Smackers Chapstick and rolled it on as they came to a stop in front of Maia's house. "How do I look?" She asked Jace, knowing her lips were tinted red.

Jace grinned and she swore his face became lightly flushed. "You look good, kid." He told her. Then, Clary blushed herself. "Thanks for the ride, Jace! Love yah!" She sang, waving goodbye.

 **6 years ago**

Jonathan murmured quietly to Jace, and he nodded and excused himself from the room of quiet somber whisperings. He walked up the creeping staircase, his chest tightening with every family photo he passed. He peeked in every room in search of the fragile red-head. Feeling awkward he finally stepped into the Morgenstern's master bedroom. He heard the sound of showering water coming from the bathroom. Jace sighed. He wasn't surprised she would be hiding out in there. Jonathan said she had rarely left their parent's bedroom for days.

He lightly rapped against the wooden door. "Clary..." He called. "Your brother wanted me to check on you. Everyone is wondering where you disappeared to..."

There was no reply. He roughed his hair, as anxiety plagued him. He knocked again. "Clary, we just need to know you are okay." He voiced again. Jace tested the door handle and it cracked open. "Hey, I'm going to come in, okay?"

He shielded his eyes in precaution, his eyes shifting around the black and white tiled floor, till he saw her small black heels hanging out the open door of the glass shower. Jace dropped his hand in panic and saw Clary sitting in the shower, still dressed in her black dress, her sweater still tied around her shoulders. She stared blankly and devastatingly into space, black steaks of mascara running down her freckled cheeks. Jace swiftly stepped into the shower, and turned off the water. Gingerly, he scooped up her light frame. He cared none that his own black suit was soaked. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to get your cast wet." He questioned desperately. He sat her against the large tub and grabbed a towel. He softly patted her large arm cast dry. His chest clenched at the fading bruises that still crept across her collar bone and jaw.

The Morgenstern's had all become like family to him. To know what they had lost and the pain they all now endured, cut at him deeply. "Clary..." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Her breathing suddenly picked up coming in gasps. She shoved him away from her with her good arm. Scrambling to her feet she clawed at the latch of the French windows. With one shove, she forced them open and stuck her head out, drawing in ragged breaths of fresh air. Jace leapt back to his feet and grabbed her by the waist, afraid she would lean out too far.

"I can't breathe!" She cried. "This choking feeling will not go away, nothings working!" Jace cupped her face so that she would look at him. And he stroked her hair to help calm her. "It hurts so much! And it won't go away!" Her cries of agony had turned into crippling sobs. They both slipped to the floor, Clary cradled in his arms.

Jace soothed her, whispering reassuring words. "It's going to get better. I promise. You guys are going to make it through this. Jon is my best friend and I know he will do anything to protect you. You know how else I know that? Because my other best friends are my older twin siblings and they have always had my back. Your family's not gone Clary. We're all going to be here to take care of you."

Jace eventually got her on her feet and waited outside her door while she changed into dry clothes. He took her hand but she halted him. "I love you, Jace." She told him earnestly. He smiled sadly at her. "I love you too, kid." He replied.

On the way down the stairs, they could hear a slight commotion. "I don't want to hear any more about it, Grandpa!" Jonathan's voice rang out. "I just lost my parents! It's a miracle Clary is alive! You think I am going to let her move halfway across the country? It's not happening. I'm eighteen now, she's staying with me."

Their grandmother rested her hand on Jonathan's shoulder and spoke to him in a low voice until he shook her off.

"I don't know." He told her. "I'll sell the house, and use whatever money they left us to get a place between campus and her school. I will figure it out, Grandma... With or without your support." He drawled.

His anger evaporated when he spotted Clary on the staircase listening. She drew her hand from Jace and flew down the stairs, wrapping her arms around her brother in embrace. Jace gazed at the two broken orphans, feeling protective of them as his new family.

 **4 years ago**

"Anyone who touches the ginger is going away for statutory rape!" Jonathan shouted as he entered the rowdy fraternity house.

"Okay, lets tone it down." The beauty next him scolded. She batted her curtain of dark black hair over her shoulder. Her dark brown eyes scanned the room looking for the young teenager, just as Jonathan's did.

The shuffle of short heeled boots came clacking down the stairs. Clary rounded the banister, her expression as horrified as Jon's. Her red ringlet curls were pinned up in a wispy bun. Her eyes, bright green, were coated in smoky charcoal eyeliner and despite her tight black tube dress, she looked too young to be at a college party.

"Oh my God, could you be more embarrassing!?" Clary groused in disgust. She stormed past her brother, toward the door, already knowing her fun was over. At the sight of Isabelle, waiting by the exit, she came to halt. " _You_ told him I was here?" She screeched in disbelief.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Clary, I love you like the little sister I never had. That being said, I am about to graduate, therefore I have experienced things at Frat houses that I don't want my little sister to experience."

Clary stormed past her with huff. Out on the sidewalk, Jace waited with his and Isabelle's brother Alec.

"God! Did you bring the whole fucking brigade?!" Clary spat, knowing that Jonathan and Isabelle were trailing behind her.

"We just all want you to be safe, Clary." Alec claimed as Clary strutted past him. She rolled her eyes at their over protectiveness. Jace stood near him, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What are you smirking at?" Clary grumbled. She stumbled to side, slightly intoxicated.

"Ah, teenage rebellion. I remember those good ole years." He sighed in admiration.

Clary snorted. "Oh please, you and Jon were little angels." She swayed again and this time Jace caught her elbow.

"Clary! The car is back here!" Jon called from a distance. Clary promptly ignored him, set on stomping her whole way home. Jace nodded back to Jon, signaling he would keep an eye on her.

"On the contrary," Jace replied, stepping in pace beside her. "We just never got caught."

Clary didn't reply. Her face was set in a deep frown and her arms were hugged tight around herself for warmth. "Oh, come on, you can't be mad at me. I'm your favorite, remember?" Needled Jace.

"Even your charm has limits." She shot back.

Jace removed his jacket and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He draped the leather jacket over her shoulders and pulled it around tight. It consumed her like a heavy blanket. He then, planted a peck on her rosy cheek. "You know you love me." He assured.

"How dare you use my affection for you against me." Admonished Clary, finally giving a chuckle. Jace smiled a threw an arm around her. "Come on little rebel child, let's get home."

 **2 years ago**

Jace walked into the apartment with his girlfriend Kaelie behind him. She headed back to their bedroom and Jace set his messenger bag down on the kitchen table. He took out a stack of papers that needed graded and then went to fridge to grab a beer. The magnetic calendar on the fridge stated that Jonathan would be out late at a work function.

Kaelie, suddenly peeked around the corner of the doorway. "Please tell the brat to turn down the music. I can't even hear myself think." She implored.

Jace nodded, though he had not noticed himself. Kaelie had only recently moved in a couple months before and had not yet become accustom to Clary's late nights of loud music. Jace typically enjoyed her playlist, however. And it made for some of her best artwork.

Jace snagged his beer and walked down the hall to Clary's room. He gave a quick knock, but knew she would not hear him, before opening the door. Instead of swaying in front of her canvas, he was surprise to spy the bare naked of her back as she moved up and down on top of some boy. The dark-haired male, whose hands were previously groping Clary's breasts, jerked up the covers once he noticed Jace's presence. It all occurred in mere seconds and Jace pulled the door closed as quick as he could.

"Oh. My. God!" He cringed loudly. He marched into the living room and clicked on the television. His eyes bore into the screen, trying to replace the images in his mind. A short while later, Jace could hear the music die down and Clary's door creak open. He glanced over his shoulder to see the tall teenage boy walking to the apartment door. He gave Jace a smirk and salute and Jace had to refrain himself from chucking the empty beer bottle at the kid.

Jace went back to the kitchen to finish grading his student's paper. A couple hours later, once he was finished, he gazed down the hall to see Clary's room light still glowing from under the door. For a moment, he checked in his own bedroom, to see that Kaelie was asleep. Her light blonde hair was tangled across the pillow and a soft snore grumbled from her throat. Then, he stepped nervously up to Clary's door and knocked again. This time he asked loudly if he could come in.

"Enter if you dare..." Her muffled voice beckoned.

This time when he opened the door, Clary was standing where he had expected. In yoga pants and a tank-top, she stood in front of her easel, paintbrush and palette in hand. She glanced at him over her shoulder, eyebrows high and curious.

Jace peered around the room his eyes going everywhere but the bed. "So, that was awkward." He bluntly admitted.

"Mortifying." She immediately corrected. "The word you are looking for is mortifying." Clary packed up her art supplies, trying to dodge any further conversation.

Jace, however, seemed determined to address it. He spotted the chair at her desk and pulled it straight out to straddle the back of it. "I didn't know you were doing _that_ now." He opened.

"Having sex you mean?" She met his eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah, that." He grimaced.

Clary plopped down on her bed and gave him a shrug.

"Is that douche your boyfriend or something?" He accused, with a gesture toward the door.

Clary could not help a laugh. "You're so surprised I have a private life. Yes, he is my boyfriend. His name is Sebastian." She stated.

Jace studied her with a stern look. "Do you love him?" He asked.

"It's the 21st century, Jace, I don't have to love him." She joked. Yet, Jace's bemused expression did not change.

Clary regained composure and spoke seriously. "Look don't tell Jon, okay? I don't need him trying to have a sex talk with me. I got that before my mom passed away and Izzy has been good advice since then."

Jace gazed at her as she spoke unsure of what to think and feeling as if he she were a new person. "You know we can just pretend this never happened." She continued, trying to fill the silence.

Jace broke his stare and shook out his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "For some reason I don't know if I can do that. I'm having a hard time... coping." He struggled to find the right word. "In my memory you're this little kid and now I have visual, confirming, evidence that you are not and now you're, you're..."

"Attractive?" Clary cut in to offer. A satisfied smile playing on her lips.

Jace laughed aloud, unsure if that had been the word he was searching for or not. "Jeez, you want to hear me say it that bad? Yes, Clary. You are a pretty girl, you always have been."

She bit back a smile, her cheeks blushing pink. Jace knew she was pleased and it made him smile, too.

Clary cleared her throat. "Don't feel guilty. We are obviously going to end up married with ten kids so, it's okay." She teased to lighten the mood.

Jace quirked his thumb behind him. "Have you met my serious girlfriend? The one who lives with us?" He quipped back.

Clary shrugged again. "I get the temporary vibe from that. If we're being honest."

Jace made a face but nodded. "I appreciate your opinion." He conceded.

Clary laughed and pulled a blanket over herself getting comfortable. Jace stretched and got up from his chair. "So, are we good? No weirdness now?" Clary questioned, just to sum up.

Jace furrowed his brow and nodded as if it were a given. "Yeah, but let me give you at least a little advice. Just don't sell yourself short, okay?"

Clary gave a deep nod in understanding. But before Jace was out the door, she spoke again. "Jace?" She called softly. He paused waiting for her continue. "You know, Sebastian might not have my heart but you always will." She winked.

Jace glanced at his shoes for a beat, shaking his head with a grin. "Thanks babe." He winked back.

 **Present**

Clary sat at the breakfast bar, enjoying a snack and finishing her math homework. Jonathan was in the kitchen washing dishes and a late afternoon talk show played on the television.

When the apartment door flew open, she didn't even look up, already knowing it was Jace. But surprisingly he sat down right next to her, bouncing with urgency. "I need to talk to you." He announced.

"I do." Clary replied without another thought.

"What?"

"I mean, yes?" She corrected herself.

Jace smirked for a quick beat and then launched into his topic. "So, I hear Mr. Aldertree died last week."

Clary nodded with sadness and ate another grape. "Yep. Heart attack during third period. I hear it was pretty traumatic."

"They want me to replace him." Jace exclaimed, sounding much less morose.

Clary laughed in disbelief. "You?"

"Look I'm only going to take the job if you are okay with this? I know me being your teacher could possibly be awkward given how familiar we are..."

 _Not familiar enough..._ Clary thought humorously to herself.

"But after getting laid off at the end of my first-year teaching and now working classes at the community center... I really need this." He fretted.

Clary cradled his sharp, stubbled jaw in her hands. "Jace! Obviously, I want you to take the job!" She comforted.

Jace grabbed her hand and eagerly kissed the back of it. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, before heading off to make a phone call.

Clary went back to her homework smiling ear to ear. Therefore, she nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the soft tsking in her ear. Isabelle was standing next her with a sly smile. Clary had not even noticed her come in along with Jace.

"What?" Clary demanded, indignantly.

"I know how your brain works. This is a little dream come true for you and I'm calling it now: There is going to be trouble." Isabelle accused.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Izzy, I am not actually still in love with Jace. I just like to tease him, he knows that." She defended.

"Sure. And I didn't get drunk and sleep with your brother last New Year's."

There was a loud clang from the kitchen as Jonathan dropped a pan into the sink. He looked at both the girls bewildered. "You told her?" He hissed at Isabelle.

"She did now..." grimaced Clary, who snapped up her notebook, eager to leave that conversation.

* * *

 **I know. I know. Is it really fair for a terrible, inconsistent, disappears for long periods of time, updater like me to start a new story? Naw, but I did.**

 **Anyway not sure where this one will go but it was in my head and distracting me and keeping me from updating chapters from my other stuff soooo I had to get this down at least. If you guys like this and have opinions on stuff a story like this could encompass, let me know! Cause i'm blanking on climax, falling action, and ending... thanks bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Clary waltzed into the kitchen, Jace was there sipping from his coffee, waiting for the toaster to chime. His blonde curls were surprisingly smoothed and neatly parted. He wore a white, button-down shirt and a deep navy colored tie. Clary smiled to herself. He was all dressed up and excited for his first day St. Xavier. Clary had on her uniform, which actually nicely complimented his attire. She had a white button-down blouse as well. It hung over her navy, plaid, pleated skirt. A matching tie, hung loosely around her neck. Jace looked much more put together than her. Proper uniform attire was low on her list of priorities. In truth she could not wait to graduate and be done with private school all together.

"Don't you look dashing." Clary greeted, hopping up on a bar stool. Jace winked at her over the rim of his mug and reached out one for her as well. "I made you some tea." He said, sitting it down in front of her. At the sound of his bagel popping out of the toaster, he turned around and began to spread butter over the two halves.

"Why thank you, _Mr. Lightwood_..." Clary purred, peaking at him over her mug and hiding her wisp of a smile.

His shoulders immediately stiffened and he cast a suspicious look at her as he came back to the counter. "Why is it that it sounds almost dirty when you say it?"

Clary gave an innocent shrug. "Scolding me already Mr. Lightwood. Have I been that naughty?" She pouted, her voice dripping with seduction.

Jace pursed his lips and took a big chomp of his bagel. He turned his back to her. "Alright. Knock it off. I'm done with you." He gargled out over a mouth full.

Yet, Clary's playfulness was not deterred. "Maybe, I need punished Mr. Lightwood. I'm sure we can find a ruler around here somewhere." She murmured.

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious, kid."

Clary chuckled and leaned all the way over the counter till her lips were closer to his ear. "Don't act like you don't like it. I've seen your browser history..."

Jace whipped around bemused, his face inches from her grinning smile.

Just then, Jonathan's door opened. He walked out adjusting his tie. "Clary, stop hitting on Jace. It makes him uncomfortable." He said, after one glance at them.

"Then, he should do something about it." She retorted.

Jonathan grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and then promptly plugged his ears while singing out loud "La, La, Las." He pointed a long arm out at Clary. "Disgusting. Stop." He said simply and then ruffled her hair on his hurried way out the door.

"Have a good day at work, Honey!" Jace cheerfully called after him. He then fixed a keen eye back on Clary, who had sat back down on her stool.

"In all seriousness, it is probably in our best interest that at school we act as though we don't know each other." He treaded carefully as if not to offend her.

Clary chuckled, slightly confused. "But, what about my friends? They've been in our place. Simon has beaten you at Mario Cart."

"Well tell him to keep that to himself, too." He stated with almost a bitter grumble.

Clary held out her pinky, "I promise to play it as cool as I possibly can and not get you fired."

Jace smirked, and hooked his pinky around hers. "Thanks, babe." Clary was not sure if he did it on purpose or subconsciously. However, she was very aware that the circumstances varied from whether he called her 'kid' or 'babe.' Clary most certainly preferred 'babe.' Jace walked around the counter and with a gentle tug Clary hopped down from her stool, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest that the scent of his cologne gave her.

"Grab your bag. We got to go." He said to her. She threw on her satchel but questioned him anyway. " _We?_ You are going to let me share a cab? What happened to destroying our whole past together all for the sake of professional pretenses?" She dramatized.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm not that mean."

On their way out the door, Clary wrapped her small hand around the crook of his elbow as if Jace was her professional escort. "Oh, Jace. The girls are going to be all over you today. You know that, right? The females of St. Xavier are like wild animals. Especially, the teachers." They walked down the short stairs and out the main entrance where Jace waved down a cab. "I can't be the first young guy to work there?" He said skeptically, holding the door open for her.

"First one with a pretty face like that." She replied, circling a pointed finger toward his face. Jace slid in after her. "Well, that does make sense. I'm a rare beauty." He smiled.

Clary hummed in agreement and took out a cheery red Lip Smackers from her bag. She rolled it across her plump lips and gave them a pop. She glanced over at Jace, who was watching her with amusement, and gave him a wink. Jace shook his head and looked out the window for the remainder of the trip.

Jace had the cab pull up a block away from the school. He figured it was a better chance for them to walk in separately. He wondered though, if he was being too paranoid. If Clary was his real sister, teaching and attending the same school would be a non-issue. Perhaps it still should be a non-issue. But Clary was not his real sister. In truth he had never saw her that way. The Morgensterns were family, yes, but Clary was always _Jonathan's_ little sister. To Jace she was... just this other important girl in his life.

He slid out of the cab first and stood there holding the door for her. She popped up next to him and adjusted her blouse. A quick recognition crossed over her features. "Oops." She voiced before dipping back into the cab. Jace watched her kneel one leg on the seat bench as she stretched to the far side to retrieve her bag. The plaid fabric of her skirt pulled up over the cream color of her thighs. It instantly reminded him of a similar image that could have been found in his browser history.

Jace could have slapped himself in the face for comparing such things. Clary was a teenager and he was a damn adult. Sadly, it was not the first time, the sight of her had sent his mind to disturbing place. He swiftly thought of her wrapped in a short bathroom towel, her hair wet from the shower. Or her glistening sweaty skin as she chugged a water bottle in only her sports bra and yoga pants. He tried to comfort himself. He was a male. She was a female. Common nature. It happened.

Clary stood up, holding the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Her face went suddenly serious. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." She expressed.

Jace shook his head with a slam of the cab door. "I'm good. Why don't you go on ahead, alright?" He said, gesturing down the sidewalk.

"Okay." Clary shrugged. "I don't have English till the end of the day so good luck and I'll see you later." She grinned. She touched his tie in endearment and then patted it back against his sternum.

She strutted away before calling out to a familiar face and jogging to catch up. Jace walked a slow pace, his eyes following her until she and her friends disappeared around the corner.

When his first class started, he was not at all nervous. Most of the classes were pretty accommodating at catching him up on where Aldertree's substitute had left off. Jace had lesson plans already prepped for him but he hardly referred to it. He spent most of the day simply getting to know the kids and having group discussions about the current book they were reading. Which Jace had read himself several times already.

At lunch time, he met several other teachers. The friendliest of them was Camille Belcourt, who taught tenth grade Geometry. He hair was a very fair blonde that hung straight all the way down her back. She wore a frilly, blue blouse with her pencil skirt and heels. In all reality she was gorgeous and Jace made a mental note to find her if he needed anything. She gave him a run-down of her 'tips and tricks' of St. Xavier.

After he finished his meal, Jace decided to run to the copy room before his next class. He passed the cafeteria common room where all seniors were having lunch period. He nodded hello to some of his new students. It seemed mostly the girls that were friendly, which was never surprising in Jace's experience. He also gazed around for a familiar head of red curls but didn't see any. After being there for not even a whole day, he noticed that Clary apparently did not closely follow the dress code. Most of the female students he saw wore tights under their skirts, with heels or flats. Clary only wore knee high socks with her converse sneakers or short boots. The ladies were also to have their shirts tucked in with either a vest or sweater of extra coverage. Jace could not think of a time Clary had tucked in her blouse or buttoned up a vest for that matter. And the tie she wore was only administered to the male students which made him wonder from whom she got hers.

Once Jace finished the copies, he came back through the cafeteria. This time a sight of red caught his eye from the large wall of windows that showed the outdoor patio. It didn't seem any one was out there but a small few, and Clary. She sat slightly apart from her peers, at the bench of a table. With her curls flipped to one side, she looked concentrated yet, peaceful as her pencil flew across the page of her sketchbook. A boy with black hair stepped up next to her. Jace immediately recognized him as Clary's ex-boyfriend Sebastian, whom he despised. He remembered last year when he had picked up a crying Clary all the way at a concert hall in the New Jersey. It was probably 1am and he had found that the boy had simply left her there after an argument. It was one of several secrets Jace had agreed to keep from Jonathan over the years. Sebastian seemed to have several facial piercings now. When he came over to Clary, Jace could see Sebastian say something to her before handing her his cigarette. She took it wordlessly and handed it back to him after taking a short drag.

Jace was taken aback. It seemed that new things were coming to light all the time about this young girl, he thought he knew. When the bell rang, the group of students outside gathered their things. Sebastian flicked away his cigarette, and tucked a tendril of hair behind Clary's ear before she could pass him. Anger bloomed in Jace's chest at the fact that Clary did not immediately give Sebastian the middle finger. With an indignant huff, Jace stalked off back to his classroom.

Jace was stretched back in his chair as the last class of the day filed in. He hands cradled the back of his head as he smiled and nodded to the incoming students. And finally, Clary rolled in, an apple poised in her hand.

"Here you are Mr. Lightwood." She offered. "I hope you take me inconsideration for teacher's pet." She winked. Jace smirked back at her. A busty blonde came in behind her. She had golden blond curls neatly pinned up on her head. Over hearing Clary, she scoffed before reaching out a hand to Jace.

"Jessamine Lovelace. Welcome to St. Xavier, Mr. Lightwood." She introduced herself. Jace shook her hand politely. "Pleasure." He said minutely. "It certainly is..." She replied with a beaming smile of pearly white teeth.

Clary rolled her eyes and headed to her desk at the back of the class. She was not a fan of Miss Jessamine Lovelace. She had the slightest southern drawl that made her appear charming but Clary got the sense of her façade.

"This is weird. Is this weird?" Simon whispered next to her from his desk. "I just can't see Jace as an authority figure. Not when he has picked on me the last four years."

Clary put a finger to her lips and shushed him. "He's not really the authority type... But he's smart. Maybe we will actually learn something." She whispered back.

"And _you,_ whispery ginger in the back," Jace's voice rang out. "What's your name?"

Clary had not realized they were going around the room to introduce themselves. She stood up smoothing out her skirt. "Clary Morgenstern, sir."

The fact that she called him 'Sir,' seemed to amuse him. "Why don't you share something interesting about yourself." He added.

"I'm not that interesting I'm afraid."

Jace furrowed his brow. "Oh, I'm certain that's not true."

"I guess you will just have to see, then." She said sitting back down.

Before Jace could retort, Simon shot up. "Name is Simon Lewis. Best Mario Cart player ever."

Clary snickered as Jace sighed with irritation. "I find that hard to believe." He could not reframe from disputing.

"Well, I'm undefeated..." Simon drawled, as if purposely egging Jace on.

"Cool, nobody cares. Next!" Jace quipped, nodding to the next seat. The other students laughed at Jace's clearly indifferent attitude.

As Jace carried on with the day's lesson, going over various principles of theme and symbolism in the book, he became more and more irritated at Clary's lack of participation. She sat quiet in the back, only engrossed in her sketch book. He had thought being Clary's teacher, seeing her everyday would simply be a fun, twist addition to the relationship they had. But he realized at school she was nothing he had expected.

After the final bell rang, Jace called out for Miss Morgenstern to stay afterward. The room emptied of other students and Clary collected her bag, traipsing up the aisle of wooden desks toward him.

"Do I need punished already, Mr. Lightwood?" She smirked.

"So, is this how it's going to be the rest of the year. You whispering with Simon in the back and paying zero attention to me?" He demanded.

Clary started. "Wait... Am I actually in trouble?" She questioned, confused.

"What kind of student are you exactly? Because apparently, class isn't important to you. Nor is the dress code. And since when do you smoke? And are you back with that asshole? Because I thought you were better than that?" He rambled off at her angrily.

Clary's jaw was hanging loose in shock. And when she snapped it closed, he saw the depth of anger cross her bright green eyes and regret filled him. Clary did not get mad often but when she did, Jace usually took cover.

"First of all," She said, reaching into her messenger bag. She produced a stapled stack of papers. "This is my report that wasn't due until next week! I finished it already because I read a Tale of Two Cities a long time ago. It's one of your favorites, you think I wouldn't have read it by now? Also! I don't know how to talk to you like you aren't my favorite person in this world so, no, do not expect much outspoken participation from me. Second, I _hate_ this uniform. And you should know well by now that I have realized life is too short to care about frivolous proprieties like proper attire. It's just clothes. And lastly, don't _fucking_ spy on me!" She shouted and tossed her finished report at him before storming out without another word.

Jace caught the now wrinkled papers against his chest. He closed his eyes already cursing himself. And then he resigned to sit back and start reading.

Clary was in a t-shirt and sweats, eating popcorn on the couch. Her face still set in a deep frown. When the door opened and closed gently, she refused to give him the satisfaction of her attention. Yet when his two muscular arms reached around from behind to circle her shoulders, Clary instantly melted.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed. His stubble scratched against her jaw as his dark eyelashes dusted her temple.

"Make-out with me and all will be forgiven." Clary drawled, pretending it was a reasonable request.

Jace barked a laugh and leapt over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "How about I just give you an A instead?" He responded, handing back her paper. Clary skimmed through it and saw he made a few annotations but had scribbled a large A at the top.

"Looks like you really taught me a lesson." She cooed, peeking up at him under her eyelashes. Jace didn't speak, he just sat there smiling at her like an idiot.

"It's okay, you can laugh. It was a good one." Clary chirped, a chucked her pages onto the coffee table, but Jace simply shook his head.

With a growl of frustration, Clary bounced up onto her knees and used her weight against his shoulders. He fell back onto the couch pillow, pinned beneath her arms. "What's the matter, Herondale? You used to like my flirting and witty word play!"

Clary's loose curls fell around his face, tickling him. He had to flex his fingers open and closed, reminding himself where it was okay to touch her. He encircled both her wrists, pushing back her weight until it was her who rested against the opposite arm cushion.

"I think I started to like it too much." He murmured before releasing her. He stood up with a stretch. "Go finish your homework, kid." He added, walking to his room.

Clary's heart pounded. Jace pinning her down was a part of every other fantasy. And his husky voice, a part of all of them. She may be the one to poke his buttons more often but, damn, he always knew how to get a rise out of her with just a few words.

Jace made her happy, so freaking happy and she didn't care that he was older. She swooned for that man the first time she met him. Who was she to argue fate?

The next morning, Jace was fixing himself some coffee, when he felt Clary step up beside him. The first thing he noticed were the click-clacking of her small black pumps. Then, he saw that her legs were sheathed in the sheer, nude fabric of her pantyhose. And the sight of her shirt tucked in actually made her skirt look shorter, somehow. Over her button-down blouse, she had a tight, cropped, navy vest that looked too small for her. It pressed tight against her breasts, perking them higher. Pinned under the center of her vest was the same boy uniform's tie.

When he met her eyes, they were large and sparkling green peering back at him from under her eyelashes. Her hair was piled into a bun on top of her head, red tendrils spilling around her ears and cheeks. A matching plaid headband compliment her whole attire.

Clary seemed to be coyly scrutinizing him as he assessed every inch of her transformation. Jace said a silent prayer and realized it was perhaps a good thing, for him, that Clary did not adhere to the dress code. And the smirk on the freckled, ginger's face made it obvious she could read his mind.

Picking up her spoon, she coated it with honey, before stirring it into the dark tea of her cup. When she was satisfied and knew she had Jace's undivided attention, she placed the spoon against her awaiting tongue and closed her lips around it, sucking off the remnants. All the while holding his eye contact. The clang of her spoon being placed back on the counter rang in his ears.

The sound of Jonathan's door opening broke Clary's concentration and she drew in a breath she did not know she was holding. Jace's comment the night before was too good for Clary to not keep playing. If Jace wanted her to follow the dress code, then she would do just that. But as confident as she was, his gaze on her was like the sweltering sun.

Briefcase in hand, Jonathan gave one frowning glare at the two of them before waving goodbye back to her and then he was out the door. When Clary looked back to Jace, he was stirring an extra scoop of sugar into his coffee. As Clary met his stoney gaze he sucked at the curve of the spoon in the same manner she had. And when he dropped it back to the counter, she realized he had used her same spoon.

"We should get going, babe." He murmured before stepping around her to collect the rest of her things.

Clary gaped over her shoulder at him, her jaw slightly loose. Perhaps it was a good thing Jace didn't partake in her teasing game as often, because his resolve was apparently much stronger than hers. She pondered this as she drew on her jacket and satchel, stepping with weak knees.

* * *

 **Someone told me to let them know if I was still alive lol and I am! I'll update my better stuff soon... I'm sorry to loyal readers whom my promises mean nothing to anymore lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace finished passing out the stack of homework sheets and walked back to his desk. "Also, I have 4th period free if anyone wants to switch study halls or needs me to proof-read college essays." He announced. Six female hands shot up. Jace suppressed a chuckle. _Damn these good looks._ The school day bell sounded.

"Alright, sign-up sheet is on the door!" He finished as students rose and made for the door. Yet, Clary and Simon hung back talking with amusement about something.

When the other students were out and gone, Simon strolled up to the front. "Okay, Jace, if I bring you my paper to review are you going to actually help or just make fun of me? Because it's about how Star Wars changed my life." He stated.

Jace shook his head in mock disappointment, a hand going to his chest. "Simon, please, I am a professional. I would gladly help you. That being said, my first piece of advice is to pick a new topic, you fucken nerd."

Simon slapped his paper on Clary's arm next to him. "See, I freaking told you!"

Jace and Clary both laughed. "Oh, take you panties out of your ass. I'm just joking!" Jace gibed and grabbed the essay from Simon's hand, adding to his work pile. "Kind of." He smirked.

Simon gave him a matching smirk and flicked him the middle finger before leaving.

Jace rolled back and pulled out a desk drawer, searching through the files for tomorrow's lesson plan. Meanwhile, the short ginger came and took a seat on top of his desk. "Another riveting class, Mr. Lightwood. Well done." She sang, fidgeting with a desk today in her hands.

She crossed one knee over the other. Her skirt rested just atop them and her legs were bare. It hadn't taken too long before Clary turned lax with her uniform once again. Jace retrieved the file and shut the drawer but his eyes were on her legs. He couldn't help but notice how appealing the sight of her smooth flesh was. And how inviting, when she uncrossed and re-crossed them the other way.

"See something you like?" Clary voiced. Her eyebrows raised all too innocently.

"Yes, that syllabus, you're sitting on as a matter of fact." He answered smartly.

Clary made a small 'o' with her lips and hopped off his desk. She peeled up the paper that had been previously, flattened under her ass. "Here you go. Hot off the sitting press." She smiled coyly. "Get it?" She asserted before Jace could even form a response.

"Yes, you are comedic genius." He offered with a snort.

Clary chuckled and went to the side of the desk, resting on her elbows. "What's the dinner plan? Jon is working late, again. Paralegals." She rolled her eyes. "So, what are my favorite twins up to?"

"Alec doesn't get back from Brazil with Magnus till next week and Izzy is still on her juice cleanse and has threatened us not to tempt her."

"Shall we have a date night, then?" Clary winked.

But, Jace grimace apologetically. "I actually got a lot of work to do too, Kid." He patted his stack of essays.

Clary groaned loudly. "I need to learn to cook. I'm not eating frozen chicken tenders again." She scooped up her bag and Jace did the same. He shut the lights off guiding Clary out the door with a hand on her lower back.

"How about, we grab some sandwiches at Java Jones. It's quiet there and they have WIFI so we still can keep up our scholarly duties."

"Alright, deal." Jace grinned, needing no further convincing.

After they got home and changed out of their formal school attire, the pair headed down to the subway. Clary rested her back against a bar, holding onto to it lightly. She peered up at Jace as they jested and snickered privately with each other for the ride. He towered over her almost protectively, a grip on the bar, just above her head.

Once they reached Java Jones, they ordered a coupled iced coffees and deli sandwiches. Jace paid for hers despite her protest. He insisted it would make less of a dent in his paycheck compared to her part-time waitress job at Takis.

They stood off to the side, waiting for their order. Clary was watching the employees prep for open mic night on the stage when she noticed a familiar bleach dyed blonde walk into the place.

Clary whipped around to Jace with a grimace. "Don't look now, but your ex just walked in."

Jace immediately peered around, despite her warning. Emotion flicked across his eyes that she couldn't decipher.

"Want me to run some defense?" She offered lightly.

He snorted. "No, thanks. I got it."

"If you say so..." Clary intoned. Then, she spotted the soft serve ice cream machine suddenly craving something sweet. Dessert before dinner was her favorite anyway. She swiftly flitted over there and got the two of them vanilla cones. The mental image of Jace's tongue carving along it made her bite her lip.

When her eyes found Jace again, he had collected their food and was standing by the utensil and condiments station. Unfortunately, Kaelie had spotted and approached him. By the furrowed brow, she assumed whatever the girl had to say, Jace wasn't amused by it. Clary decided she wanted to say 'Hi' too.

"Here you go." She said, coming out of nowhere and handing Jace a vanilla ice cream cone.

Jace came up short. "Why are you giving me this?" He questioned.

"I think you know what to do with it." Clary winked. Jace shook his head. She could turn anything into an innuendo. She learned it from him.

"Clary, still following Jace around like a little puppy, I see." Kaelie sneered, faking pleasantry.

Clary licked at her ice cream, unwavering. "Nothing comes between a man and his pet, right? Where's your man by the way? Someone should tell him they found his bitch. Oh wait, that's right. He's in jail." The words rolled easily off her tongue.

Kaelie's eyes blazed with indignation. "You told her?!" She shouted, directed at Jace. He gave a careless shrug.

She clicked her tongue and gave Clary a hateful smile. "Run along shrimp, the grownups need to talk." She ordered. Clary didn't move until Jace nudged her with his elbow.

"Why don't you go find us a table?" He calmly suggested.

Clary sighed sweetly and fiddled with a button of his shirt before petting her hand down his sculpted torso. She met Kaelie's eyes and held her stare as she walked away. "Yes, master." She drawled.

Kaelie gave a huff of disbelief once Clary was out of earshot. "Well, well, who's really the pet here? She's looking more like your little slut." She scoffed.

"Don't talk about her like that. Secondly, because it makes you look insecure and firstly because this had nothing to do with her. She's just trying to get under your skin." Jace responded.

"Of course, it did!" She yapped back at him. "That's why we broke up, she was always making me feel insecure with the way you two were always buddy, buddy."

Jace snorted. "No, we broke up because you fucked the scuba instructor on your trip to Cancun, who was then arrested for being a mule in the drug cartel. That's karma if I've ever seen it." He laughed. "As for your insecurity, Clary's family. And she's right you weren't going to come between that." His tone was firm.

"Right, because wanting to get our own place and focus on _our_ future was such a ridiculous request." She murmured.

Jace didn't have a reply. Perhaps, there was some lingering guilt there. If he had just given into that next step with her maybe she wouldn't have cheated, leaving him hurt and betrayed. Maybe, she wasn't only to blame for their fall out. It was not the first time he had mulled over this. For a long time, he had wrestled with the idea of calling her.

Kaelie's eyes softened on him. It was weird knowing the two sides of someone. To despise them and still mourn the way you use to love them. "Do you think... do you think you could call me sometime. Just to talk or grab coffee or something." She requested shyly. There it was. She was extending a bridge. One of potential friendship or even a way back to the way things used to be.

"Yeah... I still got your number." Jace replied hesitantly.

Kaelie beamed back and nodded. With that she took her coffee and went out the exit. Jace blew out a heavy breath and brought the tray of food back to a secluded booth that Clary had chosen.

She looked at him over the screen of her laptop, her ice cream already gone. "That bad?" She remarked upon seeing his sour expression.

"She just still fucks with my head." He groaned in frustration.

Clary slid closer to him, elbows rested on the table. "How you could have possibly loved someone like her and someone like me at the same time, is beyond me." She casually commented.

Jace opened his mouth and then snapped it shut and fussed with his sandwich instead.

A feline grin grew across her pink lips. "You were about to deny that you love me but, you can't. Because you do." She pointed out proudly.

Jace smirked and lifted a finger at her. "Not in the way you are implying." He maintained.

Clary sat back her seat, unimpressed. "Keep practicing that Jace, maybe one day it won't sound like bullshit." Her eyes narrowed with superiority.

Jace pursed his lips and matched her expression. "Don't you have poems to finish?"

Clary's bottom lip jutted out. "You said they weren't due till Friday?"

"Congratulations, yours are due tomorrow." He countered, giving her his own superior expression.

She watched him intently. "Can I watch you eat that ice cream first?" She asked plainly.

Jace inspected the cone still in his grasp. "No."

"It's melting." She noted leaning back on the table, closer to him.

With an eyeroll, he lapped up the dripping cream with tongue, till the soft serve became firmer once more. "Happy?"

Clary was watching him with hooded eyes, the corner of her mouth pulling up in satisfaction. "It's not the only thing melting..." She purred, her voice husky. "Wanna lick me too?"

Not missing a beat, Jace leaned over. The tip of his tongue flicked across her nose, making it wrinkle as she cringed.

She opened her eyes again to stare at him unfazed. "Good job, you're going to need to aim a lot lower next time though." She cooed. Then, she scooted back over to her computer. Jace got his out as well, adding in the recent quiz grades.

Clary clicked away at her keys, slouching comfortably. "You know all of these poems are going to be erotic fantasies, right?" She quipped, not even looking at him.

"I'd be disappointed if they weren't." He replied coolly.

"Can I use your name?"

"Use my alias."

Clary hummed. "Alright, Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein..."

"I'd keep it PG if I were you. I'm going to make you read one in front of the class."

"You think that intimidates me?" She drawled. Sitting up, she tapped her chin in thought. "I guess if I still want this to rhyme, I'm going to have to change some words. What rhymes with Baron that I can still sit on?" She asked finally looking over to Jace. "I, also, will expect extra points for my creative and versatile use of "Hotschaft." She noted.

Jace stared straight face back at her, fingers drumming on the table. With a sniff he pulled out his headphones, putting a bud in each ear and then shifting his laptop so that he could no longer see her.

Clary snickered to herself, knowing full well Jace's actions meant he could no longer handle her rambling antics. She mentally put a tally in her column. Clary often delighted in the fact that she made him uncomfortable sometimes. However, she could never be sure if it was an intimidating uncomfortable or merely annoying. But she really had nothing to lose either way so, it was a line she playfully walked.

Friday morning came around, and Jace suggested they stop and grab breakfast on the way. They picked up a couple coffees and Danish pastries. Clary had insisted that chocolate was the best way to start a day. They were in the middle of conversation so Jace hadn't split away from her like usual, once they reached the school. Instead, he trailed down the hall with her. She was glad that things had gotten a little more comfortable.

"You have a little something on your face." He interrupted her out of nowhere. Clary instinctually flinched away from him, her eyes darting to the half-eaten pastry in his hand.

"If you smash that into my face like you did that one time, I'm going to punch you where it hurts, Lightwood." She threatened.

Jace laughed and took another bite instead, knowing he had been found out. Just then, a Ms. Camille Belcourt approached them, her too high heels echoing in even the loud crowded hallway. "Mr. Lightwood, I'm glad I caught you." She greeted Jace. She held a clipboard and stack of forms and folders to her chest. Her eyes shifted impatiently to Clary. "Miss Morgenstern shouldn't you be getting to class?" She goaded.

Clary grinned with reproach. "Actually, I've got a few minutes. Mr. Lightwood and I were discussing my college essay... before you interrupted." She said oh so sweetly. Jace quirked an eyebrow at the two of them suddenly picking up on the animosity.

Camille pursed her lips but made no argument. "Well, then I'll make it quick." She met Jace's eyes in a complete switch of tone. "We're short on chaperones for the senior's upcoming field trip to Coney Island. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining our little troop?" Her eyelashes batted at him

Clary's eyes gleamed with joy. "That would be awesome! You totally have to. No buts!" She chirped before Jace could even respond.

Jace chuckled and gave Camille a nod. "Yeah, I would be happy to help."

"Oh great!" Camille intoned and scribbled something on her clipboard. "You know," She continued. "It would be lovely to have you for all of our senior activities. I'm in charge of organizing, with the senior class cabinet members, so of course, I would be there to keep you company."

Clary wanted to throw up in her mouth. Camille was shamelessly hitting on Jace, in front of a student no less. And by the way Jace was smirking at the pretty teacher, he wasn't at all bothered by it.

"Well, fuck." She grumbled out loud before storming away.

Before Miss Belcourt could order out a detention, it was Jace whose voice boomed after her. "Hey! You leave that filthy mouth, that those savages at home taught you, there, young lady!" He warned.

Clary barked a laughed before turning down the hallway. Jace tried to keep his serious face. Camille was staring at him with pleasant surprise.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Lightwood. Most of the teacher around here let her get away with everything." She complimented.

"Is that so?" Jace remarked as they fell in step together down the hall.

"Yes, most everyone knows that she lost her parents in a car crash some years ago. But I'm not certain of her living arrangements now."

Jace hummed, wrestling with the whether or not he should enlighten her.

"She simply acts as if the rules don't apply to her. As if, she's too mature to properly respect authority."

"That's not quite the impression I've gotten..." He drawled.

"I'm just saying, she can't use 'dead parents' as some get out jail free card." She ranted.

Jace stopped walking, trying to not let her ignorance irritate him. "I think it's more that she has realized how short life is and she just wants to live and have fun. She almost died too, you know?" He tried to explain.

 _He could still remember the look on Jon's face when he got the call from the police. They had been at the soccer fields, helping coach scrimmage the incoming freshmen. Jon had answered the call with a casual greeting and Jace watched his face morph to panic. His jaw and hands shaking as someone on the other end relayed that his parents had died on impact and that his sister was currently in the ICU. Jace had took off after him, jumping into Jon's passenger seat even when he had yet to find out what happened. But that look, that look of pure disbelief and devastation, on his face was enough to know it wasn't good. Jace hadn't pushed him the whole drive, didn't ask questions. But, when they pulled up to the hospital, his stomach felt like a lead weight._

 _They raced in, Jace falling quick on Jon's heels, all he knew was that he needed to be there for his friend. The doctor had reiterated what Jon already knew. "There was nothing more we could do for your parents. Your sister is back in surgery right now. We will come back and update you on her condition. I'm sorry for your loss." He said. Jace's mouth fell open, then, and he stared in horror at Jonathan who had become nothing but hollow stone._

 _They sat in the waiting room and it wasn't long before Jace's parents rushed in. Jace's mom enveloped Jonathan in her arms and it was then that the boy finally broke. He clung to Jace's mother, Maryse, as if it would somehow bring back his own. Jace's dad, Robert, patted Jon's head. His own eyes were filled with the obvious pain of losing a close friend._

 _Jace sat slightly apart from them. Glad that his parents could be there for Jon when no one else would be. However, he stared at the floor, his eyes swimming in tears as he thought of the people who had over the years, driven him to practices and games, cooked him meals, bought him birthday and Christmas gifts. If Jace could have had an extra set of parents, they were it._

 _And then he thought of the short, red-head girl. The one who liked to share with him without fail. The girl who cheered loudest at every soccer game. The girl whose freckled cheeks blushed bright pink when Jace had bought her flowers for winning first place in her middle school art show. The girl who he let cry on his shoulder when her first 'boyfriend' dumped her after just two days. The girl whose smile was so genuine every time he saw her that it was practically contagious. Clary was his little buddy. The weight of never being able to carry her from the soccer field piggyback or even seeing her green eyes again crushed him more than anything._

Camille's voice brought Jace back from memory lane. "She shared this with you? I haven't known her to be very forth coming with personal information." She questioned, sounding skeptical.

Jace started. "Uh, yes, I have the students make journal entries and she asked to share hers with me." It wasn't a complete lie. The students were required to answer a daily journal prompt.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say she may have a crush on you... But," Camille gave him a seductive smile. "How could she not?"

Jace simply winked at her and watched her hips sway as she walked away.

At the end of the day, Jace stretched back in his chair nodding and waving to the class as they departed. Clary, the last as usual, sauntered to the front and placed her printedpoems into the 'Turn-in' tray. Despite his words, Jace had obviously given her until Friday to finish them.

"Now, I worked really hard on these. Might want to read them in private." She winked at him. Unlike Jace, Clary had meant every word of their banter earlier this week. She usually did.

Jace raised a devious eyebrow at her and snagged her papers from the stack. With deep satisfaction, she watched him read through them. His eyes stared curiously at first and then his two brooding eyebrows arched to his hairline in surprise. He nodded intensely and slowly. Gradually his eyes darkened as they flicked over the pages. When he was done, those same hooded eyes narrowed and slid over to her as if he was trying to read her with equal intensity. He held his chin, and one of those long piano fingers stroked at his bottom lip.

Clary desperately tried to hold her smirk, but the weight of his gaze churned the heat in the depth of her pelvis. "Yes?" She had asked, her voice sounded more of a shaky than a sexy breathless.

"I'm trying to imagine you flexible enough for this last one." He murmured.

Clary cleared her throat. "I didn't know a demonstration was part of the assignment."

Jace smirked and then clicked his tongue. "Fine. No extra credit for you." He rasped.

Clary racked her brain for a witty comeback, but the ache between her thighs was too distracting. She cursed herself when he finally chuckled and started packing up.

"You ready to go home?" He asked, gathering his belongings.

His alluring vibes of temptation had dissipated back into his carefree composure. But his words did things to her that he didn't realize. She wanted him to not just take her home but take her in his bed and remove her clothes with his teeth.

Jace stood up tall before her and pinched her chin between his knuckle and thumb. "Earth to Clary." He whispered, jerking her head up and down in a nod. Clary could always smell him when he was this close, not just his cologne but his natural musk that smelled like spices and soap and sunshine. She was so hopelessly devoted to him it even scared herself.

"Yep, take me home." She eventually moaned out. She quick stepped a couple paces back. Because if she did not, she was worried her hips would jump right out for him.

Jace eyed her curiously, and ushered a hand toward the door. "After you, babe."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary skipped into the kitchen, launching herself onto the swiveling bar stool. "Good morning, party people!" She sang. She bubbled with eagerness.

Her grin immediately set on Jace who was already smiling at her from behind his coffee mug. "Do you remember what day it is?" She drawled in question.

Jace pursed his lips playfully. "Friday?"

"It is indeed Friday. And you know what that means!"

It was her brother Jon who answered. "Happy Birthday, Sis." He said, passing her a small plate of three towered donuts coated in different colored glazes. Stuck into the whip cream on top was a small lit birthday candle. "Izzy dropped this off for you, earlier this morning."

Clary blew out the candle without hesitation. "Gotta love that woman." She exulted.

Jon headed into the living room and Clary walked around to where he had been standing. She jumped up and sat herself right next to the sink. Jace had a knowing smirk on his face as if expecting she had something to say.

"Do you know how old I am?" Clary asked him sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Yep. Still six years younger than me." He replied without missing a beat. Clary rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Damn, I can't believe you're eighteen, already." Jon sighed absentmindedly from by the couch. He lifted up pillows and shifted the cushions apparently looking for something. "I bet you're excited."

Jace and Clary began to glance around the kitchen in hopes to help. Like it was a perfect routine. Coffee and banter while Jon skittered around. He often misplaced his wallet or keys. "Very excited." Clary drawled, still grinning at Jace. "I'm finally legal."

Jace found Jon's wallet sitting on a stack of mail by the fridge. He tossed it to Clary as he walked closer, and she caught it easily. "Legally allowed to vote?" He prodded playfully.

Clary stretched her arm out behind her. "Do not be late tonight!" She ordered, catching Jon's attention. He smiled and came to grab his wallet.

"Don't worry I will be home in time to get ready. Promise." Jon tucked his wallet into his pocket and went to grab his briefcase.

Clary dipped her head to the side, whispering over her shoulder to Jace who stood just next to her. "More like legally allowed to consent to you fucking my brains out."

Jace, mid-sip, roughly upset his coffee. Clary giggled and turned back around only for Jace to give a lock of her hair a sharp tug in disapproval.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Jon waved casually, on his way out the door, completely unaware of the secret conversation the two were having. "You kids have a good day at school." He jested.

As soon as he was gone, Clary swiveled around with a wry smile. Her bare knees grazed along Jace's belt buckle as he had moved even closer.

"You have a dirty mouth, you know that?" He breathed, his voice husky.

"Nope." Clary shook her head. "I've actually kept it squeaky clean. Just for you." This was actually the complete truth. Sure, she had never seen his cock but in her imagination, it was perfect and glorious in every way and the thought of tasting it made her drool.

Only two guys had ever asked her to suck their dicks. Her ex, Sebastian, and some random hockey player at a party. Both were obviously a no-go. Even Sebastian. Sex was one thing. She got something out of that, too. But to put Sebastian's cock in her mouth just seemed wrong. Too intimate. Which according to her friends did not make sense. Apparently, young girls were to strictly follow the bases when diving into their sexual awakening.

Jace cocked his head to the side curiously. His eyes slid down to her lips. And then he brought his thumb up to stroke down her plump bottom lip, parting her mouth just the slightest. "This little mouth?" He murmured. "I don't think it would fit."

It took everything she had to not straight up moan at what he was suggesting. Her legs did spread just slightly, coaxing him between them, where just behind her plaid skirt, moisture built in her heat. She licked at her bottom lip that Jace had seconds before given a tender touch. "Well, then, you will be pleased with my surprise." She smiled, coyly. Desperately trying to keep her cool.

"And what surprise would that be?" He coaxed, his voice going lower, that it was practically a groan.

Ignoring the goosebumps that peppered down her arms, Clary's eyes trailed over his chest, realizing just how close he had gotten, practically hunching over her with his large frame compared to her petite one. "I don't have a gag reflex." She purred, innocently, anticipating his response.

After a short pause, where she counted the rise and fall of his chest, Jace clicked his tongue and cheek, retreating. "Alright, you win."

Clary sat up straight, clapping with a self –cheer.

"You've gotten very quick with the comebacks." Jace nodded in approval.

Their little games of sexy word-play had at one point made her blush so hard her head went fuzzy. Clary was pleased to hold her own now enough to turn the tables. She snagged a donut from her tower, and gestured out to him with it. "Well, I have learned from the best."

Jace raised his mug in salute. Clary took a happy bite of her donut, her freckled cheeks filling. "You do know that the age of consent here in New York is seventeen, by the way?" He added.

Clary rolled her eyes, already a second donut in hand. "Why do you think I'm getting so impatient?" She cried over a muffled mouth full.

Jace snorted. "Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm not attracted to teenagers." He said sarcastically, knowing there was actually a lot of gray area in the truth there.

Technically, curves were curves, tits were tits. He was a straight male. He noticed these things. Women on the street had them and unfortunately, sometimes those women on the street happened to be high school girls. It's not like he could know! Young women did not all wear their age on a sign around their neck. It happened to men all the time. And yet for Jace, the knowledge that a girl was student age killed every and all possible attraction. Well, with one small... reluctantly growing... and ultimately worst possible exception...

Clary gulped down her bite and sat up straight, sticking out her bottom lip. "Even one's with curly read hair and freckles?" She cutely pouted.

Jace grinned and stepped close to her again. Just like before he ran his thumb over her lip – Superficially because he just wanted to keep teasing her and yet thoroughly because he couldn't fucking resist— He watched her eyes immediately go heavy. "Even ones with pink pouty lips..." He breathed. Once upon a time, he never imagined he'd have the thoughts he did. But now he often wondered what those lips would feel like molded against his own.

With the same hand, he trailed down her neck, over the curve of her shoulder, down the outside of her arm, until it met the outside of thigh, and then down to her knee. "... Who don't know how to sit like a lady." He piped. With a light push he shot her knee, that had wandered further and further adrift, right back against her other. Internally, he calmed in gentle relief. The way she had almost unconsciously parted her legs for him, made him want to loosen his tie.

Clary yelped in surprise and Jace grinned again and gave her cheek a light pinch. He was well aware he probably looked like a happy idiot most of the time around her because his smile was just about a permanent fixture. "Come on Birthday Girl, can't have you being late for school."

After lunch period, Clary was strutting back to the art wing when a voice called after her.

"C, wait up!" Sebastian called after her. Clary turned, giving him a look of annoyance but waited for him to catch up, nonetheless. "Hey, so is today still your birthday?" He asked as they fell in step together.

"Oooooh," Clary winced apologetically. "Something, actually came up, so I had to reschedule for next month."

"Very funny." He smirked, the small metal ring in his lip pulling to side. He had a matching piercing in his eyebrow, as well. And the gages in his ears had gotten a size bigger the new school year. All the facial jewelry along with the black shaggy hair, made him look like the perfect candidate for a retail job at Hot Topic. He was wholly the opposite of Jace, who looked like he belonged on the beach for an Abercrombie photoshoot.

Clary playfully winked back him.

"I just thought maybe we could celebrate tonight. You could come over to my place." He casually suggested.

Clary stopped at her locker, switching out books. "Oh my gosh, are you going to making me dinner? Will there be cake and balloons? Did you get me a gift?" She mockingly gushed. Sebastian merely blinked at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She drawled. "Sounds more like a booty call than a birthday celebration. Besides, I've already got plans."

Sebastian continued following her down the hall. Even when they happened to pass Jace, who frowned at the pair of them together like Sebastian was an intense stalker. Clary smiled happily at him giving a "Hey, Mr. Lightwood." But she didn't stop to talk.

Sebastian threw a heavy arm around her shoulders. To Clary's irritation, it hindered her fast pace. She had a project deadline and the charcoal drawing wasn't going to finish itself. "I just miss you, that's all." He purred into her ear, through the wisps of her springy curls.

"Nope." Clary refuted, rolling her shoulder out from his clutches. "You just miss screwing me. But as you said when I dumped you. 'You don't need me. Seelie lets you plow, whenever you want.' So, you two have fun." She slipped into her classroom and made sure the door shut behind her. She had very little interest in Sebastian's reply. She had little interest in him all together, nowadays.

It occurred to her, not long before she pulled the plug on that relationship, that the sole reason she had wanted to date him in the first place was because _he was_ the opposite of Jace. Because once upon a time, as a little girl, she knew Jace was handsome and charming and kind to her and she hoped to marry a man just like that. As if he was the object of perfection, what every woman wanted to achieve.

And then years passed and Clary began to notice that he was a different kind of handsome, when he was angry, and when he was smiling, and when he was sleeping. He could be boyish and soft or brooding and roguish. And though Clary and him shared the same sense of humor, others sometimes found him sarcastic and rude. And she realized the kindness he showed was reserved for a few. It was different than his polite charm. Jace was more than the 'ideal goal.' He was intelligent and clever and strong. He had layers and imperfections. And for some reason, a special soft spot for her. Maybe he didn't belong on _every_ girl's pedestal. But it was okay if he was on hers.

Jace had become this irreplaceable person in her life. There would be no finding a man like him. There would be no one who measured up. So, it was rather subconsciously that she started looking for a different list of criteria. Someone that didn't have to measure up to Jace. Until it finally registered that Sebastian, well, he didn't really measure up on any scale.

Grumbling to himself about teenage pricks, Jace made it back to his classroom, which was empty for a free period. He took out his cellphone and after looking up the right number, he made a call for delivery. He was just finishing up when Camille waltzed into his doorway.

Jace waved her in. "Yep. 2 o'clock." He said before hanging up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood. Thought I would stop by to check on you and how you're adjusting." She greeted friendly.

Jace got up to lean on the side of his desk. He crossed his arms regarding her with a smirk. "If I had any issues, you can trust it's you I would turn to." He flirted with her lightly.

Camille fought a smile and stepped just in front of him. Each sultry clack of her pumps on the tile resounding. "Well, you could find me just to talk, as well. I think you are rather nice company."

She was clearly interested and Jace had no objections. Camille was smart and pretty. And he had not been with anyone since Kaelie. He probably needed to get his pipe running before it rusted. "I'd like that." He agreed. "Maybe we can grab coffee before school sometime next week."

"What are your plans this weekend?" She prompted instead, not so subtly biting her lip. Her arms had crossed too, as if the action was a guard for both of them to keep things professional. However, her arms propped up her round breasts into the eye-catching view.

Jace exhaled, looking away hesitantly. "Today is actually a friend of mine's birthday." He revealed. "So, we have some plans with the family this weekend."

"Oh," Camille rocked back a step, catching that their conversation had taken a more casual turn. "A close friend, then, huh?" She mused politely.

"Yeah, I've known her since she was little."

"Oh?" Camille mused again, this time her tone a little more curious. Jace knew no doubt at the mention of a female.

"Her brother is my best friend and roommate." He added in explanation. He didn't want to lie about his true connection to Clary but he wasn't sure if he should come right out with it, either.

"Alright, Jace, I don't appreciate the note you left here on page two. That is not considered 'constructive criticism." Simon's voice carried, before he even made it into the classroom. He pulled up abruptly, seeing Camille.

"Miss Belcourt. I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." He tried to amend.

"Well I think it's Mr. Lightwood you owe an apology to, for that inappropriate rhetoric." Camille impatiently insisted.

"Right." Simon grit out. "My apologies, _Mr. Lightwood."_

Jace smiled at him smugly. "Please remember to be respectful, Mr. Lewis. And if you have a conflict with one of my suggestions for your essay, I would be happy to discuss it with you." He gestured Simon to take a seat.

Camille smiled with approval. "I'll let you get back to work." She lowered her voice. "You have my number so, call me about that coffee." She winked. Her long light blonde hair swished off her shoulder as she strode away like a model on the cat walk.

When she was gone, Jace turned a glare to Simon. "You can add cock block to your list of annoying traits." He said, taking a seat back behind his desk.

Simon scoffed. "Trying to lecture _me_ on what is appropriate? You shouldn't be hitting on the other teachers."

"You're just jealous because you're a virgin who's not getting laid." Jace gibed.

"According to Clary, neither are you." He shot back.

Jace chucked lightly. "Well, you can tell our Miss Clary that she needs to mind her business." His tone automatically softened around the mention of the red-head and Simon noticed. He scrutinized Jace for a moment and then snorted shaking his head.

"What?" Jace questioned, sifting through papers.

"Nothing."

Jace looked up, then, with narrowed eyes. "Out with it, Nerd."

Simon sighed. "I just think it's funny that you've never really liked me because your jealous that Clary has another guy friend that she likes to spend time with."

Jace smirked and tilted his head. "Awe, young Simon... Still pining for her?"

The lanky boy, shifted his glasses and turned a light-tinted red. "No! But are you?" He challenged.

Jace flexed his jaw, the humor leaving him at the boy's accusation. "I mean it this time. Watch how you talk to me. Now tell me what your problem was with my notes." He ordered sternly, changing the subject.

Simon grumbled and flipped the page of his stapled papers. " _This whole paragraph is garbage. Much like the music that you and that group of idiots you call a band play."_ Simon read aloud in monotone.

Jace was laughing before he even finished. Simon was just too easy to tease. He held out a hand, gesturing to the kid to bring him the paper. The boy got up and tossed it onto Jace's desk, where he went through with a red pen and underlined the specific parts that needed a mere rephrasing.

He passed it back to him with a smirk. "So, are you coming out with us, tonight?" Jace prodded.

Simon frowned. "No. My mom found out I was trying to get a fake I. D. and grounded me." He mumbled with disappointment.

"You will be missed." Jace sarcastically offered.

"Suck my dick." He retorted on his way out the door.

Jace called after him. "I suggest you stop begging and get some actual game!" He laughed.

When last period rolled around, the whole class filtered in and Clary took her seat in the back as usual. Jace waited patiently while the students started with the journal prompt written on the board. It read 'The future is yours. What are you going to do with it?'

Upon reading it, Clary leaned out from her desk. She smirked at Jace and raised her eyebrows, assuming the prompt was directed at her. Jace discreetly winked back at her. When a knock sounded at the door, he stood up swiftly to let them in.

It was Mrs. Aldertree from the front office. "Mr. Lightwood, these were just delivered for one of your students." She announced sweetly, passing him a bouquet of a dozen deep-red roses and baby's breath.

Jace thanked her and shut the door. He noticed the curious or excited gazes of all the students, wondering who the bouquet was for. He pretended to read the name on the card, although he already knew. "Miss Morgenstern," He uttered, meeting her sharp, green eyes. "These appear to be for you."

Her small mouth split into a wide grin and she skipped to the front of the class. Jace hoped that his complete adoration for her wasn't fully transparent. But she batted those long eyelashes at him knowingly.

"Why thank you." She murmured, collecting the roses. Several females in the class sighed in appreciation, murmuring questions to her about who they could be from.

"Let's all wish Miss Morgenstern a Happy Birthday." He suggested to the class, trying to sound casual. The students muttered a dull 'Happy Birthday' together.

Jace started with the lesson, purposely avoiding eye contact with Clary, for he knew he would lose his train of thought. Like usual, at the end of class, Jace cleaned up the dry erase board and Clary lingered in the back until everyone else had left.

With a smirk, she scooped up her bouquet and plucked the note from between the roses. She strolled down the aisle towards him, reading aloud.

"Beautiful at your worst

Indescribable at your best

Of all the gingers in my life

I cherish you above the rest.

In life I hope you get all that you dream.

But just for now,

Just for me,

Please enjoy Eighteen.

Love, J."

She stopped right in front of his desk. "Think of that all by yourself, Handsome?"

Jace grinned. "It's not my best work but I think it gets the point across."

Clary came to stand next to him at the board. Jace put down the dry eraser. They gazed at each other sweetly for a moment, before Jace tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You grew up on me, Kid." He murmured.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Is it such a bad thing for me to want to keep you young and innocent?"

Clary snorted. "Oh please, you corrupted me long ago."

Jace laughed, his hand cupping around her neck so that his thumb could stroke her jaw. "That may be true," He agreed. "But I'd hate for the adult world to finish the job."

Clary batted her long eyelashes at him. "Does this mean you and Jon aren't done playing my big protectors?" She mused.

"Not a chance." Jace scoffed.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be fine, as long as I have you around."

There had become an increasing amount of moments between them, where Jace felt inclined to kiss her. Which was odd because that was something, under no circumstances, he should ever be inclined to do. "As long as you'll have me, Kid." He affirmed while they smiled at each other liked bubbled idiots.

Clary rolled her eyes at him for the second time that day. "You going to call me 'Kid' for the rest of our lives?"

"You will always be a kid to me." He insisted.

"Even when we're old and gray?" She challenged with a look. "Because our grandkids are going think that's weird."

Jace laughed despite himself and unconsciously tugged her a little closer. "Promise me that you'll at least enjoy this year before you start worrying about retirement." He teased. Remembering himself, he cast a weary glance at the door and let his hand fall slowly back to his side. "We should get going." He finally suggested.

Clary wagged her eyebrows at him confidently. "Wait till you see what I picked to wear tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late evening and everyone gathered in the apartment as they prepared for a night out to celebrate Clary's birthday. Isabelle worked at a popular night club, Pandemonium, as an event manager. She had promised Clary that for her Eighteenth birthday, they would all go there to celebrate. Not that Clary had never snuck into a bar before. But to properly commemorate the occasion, Jace and Isabelle had purchased a pretty damn good fake I.D for the new adult. Apparently, to the group of them, eighteen was the new twenty-one.

Jonathan and Jace, as well as Alec and his boyfriend, Magnus, all hung out in the living room, drinking beer. Three of them, all had the same general sense in style. Black button down and dark jeans. Magnus however, his dress shirt was a smoother silk and billowy. It was tucked into his tight, black, leather pants but was unbuttoned all the way down to his belt. He wore various necklace chains, as well as rings and feather earrings. His hair was stroked into a reaching mohawk of gel and glitter. And his almond eyes of Asian descent, were circled in black eye-liner. As eccentric, compared to Alec, that he was, Magnus had quickly become part of the family. Their mother, Maryse, had never so swiftly approved of Jace's or Isabelle's significant others.

Maia and Isabelle walked out from Clary's bedroom, where they had been doing last minute touch ups and helping the red- head get all dolled up. Both the girls wore short, colorful dresses. Isabelle's, nothing but tight tube of fabric and Maia's, a long sleeve one of velvet with a plunging neckline.

Clary waltzed out behind them and Magnus was the first to whistle followed by the simultaneous "Hell no!" from both Jonathan and Jace.

"Wow, Clary, two 'Hell No's equals one fat 'Hell Yes!' I've clearly outdone myself." Sang Isabelle.

Clary grinned, doing a slow spin for everyone's admiration. Jace drank in the sight of her. Her curls were loose but full of volume that made them sexy and wild to match the same alluring tone of her makeup. Her top looked like straight lingerie. It was held up by two, thin spaghetti straps and two black lines of underwire cupped her breasts. The rest of it was fitted, black lace that ran over her bodice and trimmed over the swells of her breasts. Jace could see her bare skin through the lace and was surprised he couldn't make out her nipples as well. Although, the idea of only the sheer fabric covering them was enough for his imagination. She wore tight, black jeans with a high waist and distressed rips through the knees. Her shoes had a thick, high heel of maroon and matching straps across her painted toes. Jace had never seen her look like such temptation.

She beamed, talking to Maia and Magnus, while Isabelle, matching the two men's height in her seven-inch heels, wrapped her arms around Jonathan. She laid her head affectionately on his shoulder. "Jon," She cooed. "Your parents would be so proud of you. You did a good job with this little lady."

Jon smirked. "Alive or dead, I can't imagine my parents ever approving of that outfit. Thanks, though."

"But she's healthy and happy! And I think that's all they could have asked for." Isabelle comforted. Jonathan smiled at her and hugged her waist.

"Cab will be here in a minute." Alec announced.

"Alright! Let's head out people!" Isabelle chimed, flipping her long dark hair.

Jace was still watching Clary. She placed her hands in her back pockets and it made her chest press out further as she sauntered over to him. "You don't like my outfit?" She mock pouted while her hands encircle his waist.

"Too much." Jace corrected with a low purr. "I like your outfit too much. Therefore, you shouldn't be wearing it." He kissed the top of her head.

Jon broadened his stance and crossed his arms. "Exactly. If this filthy animal likes your outfit too much then so will all the other animals. There is no way you're going out like that." He condemned.

"Who are these animals you speak of?" She jested back.

Jon groused, exasperated. "Perfect example of your naïve innocence. _Men,_ Clary. Young or old, us men are animals. Go change." He ordered.

Clary rolled her eyes. "You have apparently missed the whole memo of me becoming an adult who can do whatever the fuck I want." Something about her soft feminine voice cursing always sent a little jolt to Jace's system. And sometimes his appendage.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jace assured only for Jon to glare at him. "Yeah, I bet you fucking will." He grumbled and walked off to finish the rest of his beer.

Clary still clung to Jace and he held her equally tight against him. Her lips were dark and glossy. He preferred their natural pink. More inviting.

"You know, if my outfit is too much for you, I'd be happy to let you watch me take it off later." She whispered. Jace just about backed her into the wall. He inhaled deeply. "That won't be necessary. You look nice." He complimented. He pulled away from her only to grab his leather jacket off the back of the couch and place it over her shoulders like he had done many times before. Though, this time he was certain it was majorly for his own benefit.

At Pandemonium, Isabelle had organized VIP service for their party. Including a reserved lounge section and bottle service. After a few rounds of shots, several of them found their way to the dance floor. Jace gave the ladies their space, letting them twirl and rub against each other. But he kept close to the birthday girl, feeling hyper aware of preying eyes.

Clary grasped his hand, spinning herself so that her back pressed into him. Jace met the firm roundness of her behind with his hips and was pleased at how perfectly they melded together. Her hips rolled against him in a way that made him want to bend her over, but he didn't have to because she did it all on her own, bending at the waist and knees. Jace still held her hand, just a couple of their fingers hooked and hung out above her for stability. Her other hand slid down her thigh, pressing out her knee. Maia and Isabelle chorused their approval. Jace ran an encouraging hand up back, playing along. Slightly abashed and a lot aroused by the expert work of her hips and ass against him, Jace laughed along with them and pulled Clary upright. He held her tight against his chest and smooched her rosy cheek. She grinned her head falling to the side and if Jace was only a little more drunk he could have found himself lost and suckling that bare skin of her neck, but alas, he had yet to numb his common sense.

Jace released her into Isabelle grasp as his sister tugged the little red-head toward off the dance floor and yelled something over the music that his ears did not have a chance to absorb. He went for the bar to order another drink, simultaneously looking around for the other guys. It was then that Jace felt a keen hand stroke his bicep.

"You should have mentioned you were coming here tonight!"

Jace glanced over his shoulder to find Camille grinning at him. Her long white-blonde hair was curled into soft waves and she wore a tight, matching two-piece outfit. A cropped halter top with a cleavage cut out on top along with a short pencil skirt. It was a very different look than he was used to seeing of her at St. Xavior.

"Well, look at you." He said, embracing her with a friendly hug in which she kissed his cheek. "You sure as hell don't look like any teacher I ever had." He flirted.

She giggled, keeping a hand on his forearm, so Jace let his hand rest at the bare flesh of her waist. "Are you here with your friend celebrating?" She asked.

Jace stalled, looking around. "Uh, yeah, there is a group of us. They're around here somewhere." Realization of the predicament dawned on him and he feared he would not be able to hide the truth from Camille much longer.

"Well, if you are free at the moment, why don't you come dance with me?" She proclaimed, pressing further into his arms.

Jace smirked. "Lead the way."

Clary plopped down in the leather booth. Alec sat at the far end of the section smiling while Magnus whispered something into his ear, petting his chest. Isabelle scooted up next to Clary and Maia sat on her opposite side. Isabelle popped the cork on another fancy bottle of tequila and started filling shot glasses in front of them. She was having the best time. Perhaps it was mainly the alcohol, but she felt giddy. And really just wanted to forever stay on the dance floor with Jace's body moving against hers.

From their vaulted VIP section, Clary's eyes scanned the crowd looking for her brother and Jace. She knocked back a shot that Isabelle passed her, her eyes still roaming the bodies moving under the multi-colored lights. She eventually spotted Jonathan chatting with some girl and next to him...

Her heavy shot glass came slamming down on the table in front of them, just as she recognized Jace with his hands groping the hips of an Instagram worthy blonde.

"Why the fuck is Jace dancing with another girl on _my_ birthday?!" She bellowed.

Isabelle found where Clary was glaring and smirked. "Because he's a single man and not your boyfriend." She offered.

"Yeah," Clary drawled. "But he _is_ the future father of my children!" She huffed.

Maia snorted next to her. "Does he know that?" She mumbled, earning a jab of Clary's elbow.

Isabelle rubbed Clary's back, her hand offering out another shot as if it were heartache medicine. "As much as I hope to see that one day. Unfortunately, for now, he's allowed to do whatever he wants."

"More like whoever." Maia sassed again.

"Why are you here if you're just trying to hurt me?" Clary deadpanned. Maia laughed apologetically and hugged the birthday girl's shoulders.

Clary downed another shot that Isabelle handed her and didn't even cringe. They were starting to go down easier. "Alright!" She clapped once. "I'm going to go to flirt with men until Jace notices." Her two friends cheered and hollered their approval, slapping at her bum as she got up.

On the dance floor, Jace nuzzled into Camille's ear so she would hear him when he asked to buy her another drink. Instead she voiced loudly back to him, "Oh my gosh! Look over there! That is Clarissa Morgenstern. Why am I not surprised?"

Jace followed her sharp pointed finger to the bar where Clary stood propped up on the small foot lip of a man's stool. She had her arm thrown around his shoulder and his hand held tight to her waist. Her lacy covered breasts were level with his face. The man and his friend, whom Clary was laughing with, couldn't seem to take their eyes off the perky things. Jace felt the muscle popping in his jaw from clenching so hard. "Well, would you look at that." Jace mumbled.

"Come on. Let's go confront her." Camille said with an arrogant smirk. She took Jace's hand to tow him through the crowd but Jace held fast.

"What, why? We're off duty." He countered.

"Exactly! We're are adults trying to enjoy ourselves outside of work. These teenagers don't have a right to come ruin that. Trust me. I've confronted a few kids out underage before. They'll do whatever so that they don't get in trouble." Camille pulled him along once more and Jace sighed defeated. She was well wasted if she was forgetting that Clary didn't fear trouble.

The pair pulled to a stop in front of the red-head. Jace had mostly given over to his curiosity to see just how things played out at that point.

"Miss Morgenstern." Camille's authoritative tone voiced.

Clary, still laughing, glanced over her shoulder with drawn eyebrows, to see who would be addressing her as so. Upon registration at the sight of Camille with Jace standing just behind her, Clary's face fell into bored disbelief. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me?" She muttered looking directly at Jace, who merely grimaced. She stepped down and away from the two men, much to Jace's pleasure.

"That's right. What do you think you're doing here, young lady? Who are you here with?" Camille questioned, demandingly. She looked about the people around them, no doubt searching for other High School faces. At her distraction, Clary sipped from her martini and smirked at Jace. He minutely shook his head, telling her not to say anything. She narrowed her eyes in response.

"I'm here with my older brother and some friends. One of which is a manager here." Clary calmly replied.

"Oh, very likely." Camille gave her a sarcastic cheesing smile. Clary raised her eyebrows but took another drink from her glass, seeming highly uninterested. "You need to leave, now." Camille continued. "This is a twenty-one and over club. Last I checked, you were not."

"You sure?" Clary retorted, reaching into her back pocket. "Because my I.D. says otherwise." She challenged, holding up the piece of plastic between her two fingers.

Camille shot out one open hand. "Hand it over." She barked. Jace slightly hoped she wouldn't. The I.D was not cheap and his sister would ream him.

Clary giggled genuinely. "You forget what building this is Cam-Cam? You get no power here." She goaded. Jace sensed Camille was about to blow an indignant stack. He quickly spoke up to deescalate the situation before Clary got herself in real trouble. "Miss Morgenstern. I'll take the I.D. if you please." He held out a waiting palm. And Camille put hers firmly on her hips.

Clary's wicked eyes flicked to him. "Okay." She simpered. She closed the few feet between them in slow steps. However, instead of placing the I.D. in his hand she put her chest up against him, grazing the material of his shirt. And then she tucked the I.D. deep down into the tight front pocket of his jeans. Jace stood stalk still the whole time. His face of bored disapproval, masked the war of amusement inside him. And by her coy seductive smile she knew it. She knew exactly what game she was playing. She didn't even have to look at Camille to know the woman's mouth was hanging open.

"Alright that's it!" Camille raged. "This is completely inappropriate. You need to leave!"

Just then, the man Clary had been previously talking to, twisted around with a small shot glass in hand. "Here, Honey." He said.

Clary smiled and thanked him kindly, downing it in a flash, and smacking it upside down on the bar top. "You know, Cam," She drawled. "I can't because this is one of my favorites." She pointed up casually. Jace quirked his head, hearing the first lines of the song Tipsy radiating out from the speakers. Clary turned around and tapped on the two men's shoulders. They then held their hands out to her and she took one in each before stepping on one man's knee.

"Clary, wait!" Jace boomed as he realized what she was doing. He lunged around other by standers who had drifted in but couldn't snag her in time. She was up on the bar... Like a damn Coyote Ugly dancer.

This only seemed to please everyone else. People standing around the bar clapped and hollered and sang along to the lyrics. Clary bobbed and dipped with the bass. From behind the bar, Isabelle's coworker Aline handed Clary a bottle of vodka with a pouring spout attached to the top. The petite dancer happily started pouring out shots directly into eager patron's mouths.

Jace felt an arm slide over his shoulder. Isabelle hung on him, grinning up at Clary. Under her other arm was a shocked Jonathan. "Wow. Your parents would be so proud." She leaned her head into him.

Jonathan looked at her indignantly. "Now see, when you said that earlier, I believed you. But now it sounds like some bullshit."

"You guys think she would have turned out a little less wild if she wasn't raised by a bunch of college kids?" She laughed. Jonathan groaned and dropped his face into his hand while Jace laughed along with Isabelle.

"Jace, go get her." He sighed.

"Why me?!"

"You think she's going to get down for anyone else?"

Jace made an agreeing face and shrugged. He had a point.

"Jace is there something that I'm missing?" Voiced a puzzled Camille. He had almost forgotten she was standing there.

"Right..." He drawled. "You know how I said it was Jonathan's sister we were celebrating?" He remarked, having already introduced the two. "Well, there she is." He gestured to Clary, who had waltzed her way down to the opposite bar end.

Realization dawned on Camille's face, as Jace excused himself to rescue the damsel. Although, more matter of fact, she was fine and he was heading in to be a buzzkill.

Jace rounded the bar end, waiting to catch her attention. He looked up at her expectantly. With her red curls messed and flipped to one side she crouched before him. Her expression sultry and pleased. Her dark painted finger nails drummed on the neck of the vodka bottle that rested upon her splayed knee. "Can I help you, Sailor?" She prodded and Jace could not help but grin.

"Yes, Mam. I'm here to get you down." He replied.

Clary then blew out a shaky breath, and her eyes sagged. "Good. Because I think I'm going to throw up." She informed while she practically fell into his arms.

With her half slung over his shoulder, Jace immediately darted for the side exit into the alley. The heavy metal door slammed behind them and he gingerly slid her to the ground, already twisting back her hair. "Go ahead, if you need to puke." He coaxed her assuredly, holding her upright.

But Clary was giggling breathily. "Nope. I just wanted you all to myself." She confessed, slouching against him with a grin.

Jace sighed, his concern dissipated. He admonished her, shaking his head. "You're going to be the death of me." He declared, petting her hair.

Clary closed her eyes and hummed happily. "As long as I'm something of yours." She whispered. Jace lightly dropped his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, as well. He breathed in the sweet liquor coated scent of her. Subtle tension built deep in the cells of his cheeks and his lips. It was that feeling again. The one where his body thought he was supposed to kiss her.

Suddenly, something bumped against his leg and Jace looked down. It was that damn bottle of vodka still swinging in her grip. "You are cut off." He laughed, pulling away to take the bottle from her grasp. She gave little resistance. "If this was just your eighteenth, I can't imagine your twenty-first."

The metal door banged open beside them. "Told you I saw the little birdies come out here!" Sang Magnus. Everyone else in the gang filed out behind him, coats in hand. Jace took his jacket from Alec and immediately slung it around Clary's shoulders. "Maybe when I'm twenty-one I will finally get my birthday wish." She muttered before falling into Isabelle's embrace. They all made their way to the street to hail cabs. Clary passed out before they made it home.

Jace did not feel the least bit tired, even though it was the middle of the night. So, he watched TV in the living room for a long while before sleep eventually consumed him.

Swiftly, he fell into a dream of that day at the hospital, when Jonathan's parents had died. Only this time, the doctor announced that Clary didn't make it either. And then years seemed to pass by in minutes, as time spent in a dream usually does. But suddenly his life was empty. Jon moved across the country to be with his grandparents, whom would only pass away a couple years later. And so, the two of them eventually lost touch. Riddled with fear of losing a child of their own, Jace's parents fell into continuous conflict which led to divorce. His siblings, hurt and resentful, stop speaking to them... and then stopped speaking to each other. Instead of getting degrees in Education and English Literature, he went for Journalism. Which somehow ended up with him doing a little freelance work and a lot of temping. Nonetheless, Jace moved in with Kaelie. When they accidently got pregnant, he proposed. Only for Kaelie to confess that she didn't want to be with him and that she would be getting an abortion. Similarly, he then found himself drunk and watching late night television. But like the hollow and lonely years that laid behind and ahead of him... Jace was utterly empty.

He did not startle awake. No, his fear was more hesitant, fragile. He woke slowly, eyes winking open, breaths coming in long and deep. He laid there blinking, waiting for reality to come wash out the agony of a dream that wished to wreck him. The mind was a clever and ominous mystery. Jace didn't often find himself fretting over what his life would be like without Clary. And yet, his brain had offered up the terrible torture of it without request.

The clinking sound of dishes, finally stirred him. He realized that the dark of outside was still heavy. He must have only slept for an hour or two. Jace sat up swiftly, peering toward the kitchen. He found Clary hopping up to sit on the counter, her favorite spot. He stood up with a yawning stretch. Without even looking at him, Clary spoke. "You're so pretty when you sleep, by the way."

Jace snorted at her word choice. "What are you doing awake? I expected you to be passed out till noon, Kid." He responded, petting the messy ringlets of her hair as he passed into the kitchen. She still wore her lace lingerie top, only she had put on sweat pants instead. Somehow, Jace found the look even more erotic. It was probably a bodysuit that cut high on her hips and traveled between her legs in a mere thin stretch of laced fabric—

"I was hard passed out but then I woke up parched and also realized that I never got to eat my Birthday cheesecake." She explained, holding up a large slice on her plate.

Jace blinked, refocusing. "Well, let's do it right." He offered, picking up the same candle from her breakfast doughnut. Sticking it in her cheesecake, he took out the lighter and lit it. She did not ponder a single second before blowing out the candle.

In their small kitchen, opposite their rounding bar top, was a nooked breakfast area big enough for a two-person table. And next to it was a cut out doorway, adjacent to their apartment entrance. Jace pulled out one of the two iron chairs, looking at her curiously. "You don't even wait to make a wish." He commented.

Clary smiled secretly. "Oh, I make a wish. But it's been the same one since I was thirteen." She asserted.

"And what would that be? World Peace?" He teased but he couldn't deny his interest. He remembered her comment after they left Pandemonium.

She waved a finger, chidingly. "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Jace studied her hard, wondering what young Clary could have wanted that adult Clary still did... "Is it about _me?"_ He questioned.

"Now why would you think that..." She intoned with a wink, and then pressed her lips around another bite of cheesecake, almost too slowly.

"Tell me."

She sighed, setting aside her dessert. She put a finger to her lips as she spoke. "I promised myself that I wouldn't. You have. To figure. It out. Your-self." Her finger tapped against her lips in time with the break in her words. It only took him a moment to pick up on the hint she was dropping.

He chuckled silently and looked down at his feet, ashamed to say he was embarrassed. A kiss. Of course, that's what she wanted. Of course, it had to be the exact thing he was battling. Or maybe that was exactly why he had the desire. The energy of her cosmic wish was bombarding him, that's all... And, apparently, he was willing to tell himself anything in his quest of self-denial.

Jace peeked back up at her through the loose blonde curls that hung over his forehead. She had a shy smile, but looked down playing with her fingers. If only denying _her_ was as easy...

"Well I should turn in." He mumbled, standing.

Clary looked up at him with eyes big and round, lips pulled in a petite, innocent smile, like a perfectly crafted porcelain doll. "Goodnight." She chirped.

But Jace lingered, taking drawing steps up to her. Clary could feel her heart pounding out her chest. He wouldn't do it. Would he? Jace had lefts pecks on her head, her cheeks, her hands, and her shoulder once but never her lips. Of which she had fantasized about for many years. Shit, she had fantasized about a lot more than that. But it's called a fantasy for a reason.

"One last birthday present though..." He uttered, tucking loose hair back behind her ear. His thumb ran over her jaw and tilted up her chin just so. Her eyes dropped to his lips. She was holding her breath, scared to blow away the delicate moment like a pile of sand. Gracefully, Jace closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly to hers. They were warm and soft and his scent overwhelmed her, breaking her heart. The gentle, guarded touch of his mouth against hers made her see that every other boy's kiss had felt wrong. It was impossible that any other man's lips would ever lock so perfectly with hers.

His lips pressed against her for patient seconds, yet pulled away all too soon. When his lips parted, she exhaled, her lips chasing him. She wanted to reach out and pull him back for more. But he straightened, his hand falling from her cheek. "Night, Kid." He whispered.

Clary's eyes stay closed, lost in what just happened. Also, too embarrassed to look at him. By his quick retreat it was obvious that she was entranced and he was... not so moved as she. Despite that, she grinned and touched her lips gingerly.

Jace shut his door lightly. Facing it, he braced both hands against it and harshly exhaled. He couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. It took everything he had to pull away from her, especially when she leaned in for more. He had underestimated just how bad his sick-self wanted that. Why? It shouldn't have been that hard. It was just a kiss. He had kissed her dozens of times... within the safe and friendly boundaries. Boundaries that had never even warranted much observation till as of late. It really wasn't a secret at this point that Jace found her attractive. But that was okay. It was nature. It was inevitable. But finding her fucking irresistible? That would be a problem. Shit, He was not supposed to feel this way. To think about her this way. To want her this way. He was _never_ supposed to feel this way.

He could not be the selfish asshole with her. Not Clary. Jace knew that she had forever had a crush on him. And that was fine. Hell, when she was little, he practically fueled it. Regrettably, maybe he still did. Case and point, kissing her... And as much as he wanted to argue that it was purely to grant a birthday wish, he knew selfish intentions had driven him. He used her innocence to take what he had wanted, and felt sick for it. Furious with himself, Jace refused to taint what they had. Clary looked up to him, and he loved her for always giving him more credit than he deserved. Nothing in him wanted to disappoint her, hurt her, use her. Her affection was innocent and pure and for some retched reason his had grown into a curious desire.

Jace swallowed the guilt of his conscience. He crumbled the desire of her kiss and packed it down into the recesses of his mind. Just as he did with every impulse and pining for her that had struck him over the past couple years. Eighteen meant nothing.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews for all my stories! And update requests** **! Means so much to me! I should have more for other stories coming soon. Maybe this one too. Whatever I feel the most invested in in the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang barged into the Lightwood's family home in the late afternoon, following Clary's birthday night. And immediately there were calls of excitement, which made several of them cringe with the erupting migraine of a hangover. Getting everyone there was a feat itself. But no one would have risked the wrath of Maryse Lightwood, had they not shown.

Their younger brother Max, who had just turned ten, came running into the foyer and gave little acknowledgement to anyone but Clary. He quickly snatched her arm to pull up to his bedroom. He prattled on about some kind of new comic books.

Jace smirked, watching them disappear. He had teased the little boy more than once for having a crush on the older red-head. Max craved Clary's attention the way she had always craved Jace's. But Clary had a special love for Max. He had just been born when they became friends with the Morgenstern family. A surprise for Maryse and Robert if there ever was one, being that Jace was fourteen years older. Clary had watched him grow up, and spent several of those years as his babysitter. He was the closest thing she had to a younger sibling.

"Hey mom." Jace greeted, following everyone into the kitchen. Maryse was the spinning image of Isabelle. Or technically vice versa. The dark eyes and sleek black hair. She had the same statuesque figure and held herself with a regal confidence. Yet, had this welcoming warmth. When it came to looks, Jace was the odd one out in his family. He had received almost every recessive trait. What with his golden curls and amber eyes. There was a time in middle school where he was almost certain that he had been secretly adopted. Until of course, Maryse had heard enough of it and brought out the most definitely graphic video of his birth.

Maryse took his face in her hands and planted a big smooch to his cheek. She moved on to do the same to each of her adult children, including Jonathan and Magnus.

"Where is my birthday girl?" She cried, looking around dramatically.

Isabelle handed their mother a box of the specialty cookies she had requested they pick up. "Max already stole her." She informed. "Also, I need more coffee." She added with a grumble.

The kitchen counter was already set with a delicious spread of snacks and appetizers. Deviled eggs, veggies and dip, chips, croissant bites of eggs and sausage. Maryse seemed to be cooking more in the oven and on the stove, and by the wafts of smoke outside the window, Jace assumed his Dad was outside on the patio, manning the grill. The men all grabbed a couple bites before making their way for outside.

Their mother snagged Jonathan before he could get away, sitting him down on a stool. "Jon, honey, tell me all about work. What ever happened with that last case?" He took a seat to give her the run-down and Isabelle kept them company. Sometimes, it seemed Maryse had more interest in the Morgenstern children than her own. It was like she knew that they needed the extra affection.

Jace stood by the grill catching up with his Dad. Beers in both their hands. Alec and Magnus were arranging place settings along the large outdoor picnic table, per Maryse's request.

Out of nowhere, Max and Clary came rounding the corner of the house with a battle cry. Both carried large Nerf guns and started pelting Jace with a rain of bullets. He flinched for only a moment before setting his beer down to chase after them with a humorous growl.

Clary squealed and bolted, dropping her gun only for Jace to scoop it up and exact his revenge. His target being her intriguing rear-end that was shaped like an upside-down heart. Max chased after him, assailing the little rubber nubs repeatedly to the back of his head. Jace reared around to take a couple matching shots. But, when his sights turned forward once more, Clary had ducked and covered and Jace went spiraling over her.

In a fit of laughs, they grappled through the grass in tense competition for the loose Nerf weapon. Clary's hands clung to it but Jace clung to her hands pulling her into his lap. Only for Clary to have him pinned to the lush green grass beneath them, her knees straddled about his waist. He stiffened, hyper aware of just what parts of her were touching him.

She held the plastic weapon inches from his forehead. "Say 'Good-bye,' Lightwood." She goaded with a smile.

Jace relaxed, and let his hands fall to the earth. "Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." He proclaimed.

Clary made a humorous face. "Did you just quote Lord of the Rings?" She questioned.

"Tolkien. But, yes. Good job." Jace approved, surprised she got that one. Clary chuckled and pulled the trigger only to hear the pinging of air in the chamber, signaling that she was out of bullets.

"See? Faith." Jace retorted, sitting up. Clary slipped to the ground in front of him, though their legs remained intermixed.

She gave a defeated shrug as Max strolled up to them. "All out of bullets. You want to load them up again?" Clary chirped, holding out her gun to him.

Max looked glum, fidgeting with his glasses. "Well, Mom says dinner will be ready soon. You can keep playing though since you two are having so much fun." He mumbled and dropped his own Nerf gun next to them before heading back to the patio.

"Uh-oh. Think my little brother might be jealous." Jace muttered with a guilty smirk.

Clary's expression of pity matched his. "Yes, well, I know very well how that feels." She added, giving Jace an arch of her eyebrows before scrambling to her feet to chase after the younger boy.

Jace dusted himself off, and headed inside to grab another beer. He smiled to himself as he watched through the glass door. Clary and Max took turns hitting different Nerf targets, her having rallied his little brother for another game.

"I always wondered if you guys would end up together one day." Cooed Maryse's voice, startling him. She had been apparently, watching him watch her. And yet, Jace was shocked by her words.

"You're joking right? I've known her since she was a little kid, mom." He argued, appalled by her easy approval.

"She is certainly not anymore..." Maryse murmured sweetly, as she chopped slices of pineapple, adding them to a bowl. She looked up to see Jace still staring at her incredulously. "What?" She demanded. "Your Dad is 10 years older than me. You kids never found it odd."

"That's exactly my point though. You and dad met when you were both adults in the workforce. That's a little different don't you think?" He prodded with determination.

"Everyone is on their own life path Jace. And sometimes those paths merge. It's okay if you don't see her the same way you used to." Maryse calmly explained sounding like a mother full of wisdom.

Jace chewed on the inside of his cheek, mulling over her words. He watched the beautiful red-head through the window, her smile beaming. "Even if I did... Jon's always going to see her as his baby sister. That's not a line I would cross." He affirmed with a voice full of conviction.

Maryse set down her knife hotly, placing a hand on her hip. "There is no one that boy trusts more than you. You don't think he'd be happy for Clary to end up with you?" She chided as if the suggestion of otherwise offended her.

Jace could only laugh. "Mom, I'm not sure I'm ready to end up with anybody." He admitted.

His mother quickly simmered and went back to her chopping. "And that is perfectly fine, Honey. You are still young. Some people's paths don't merge they just... cross." She stated simply.

Jace frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying some opportunities don't last forever." She shrugged.

"Clary has had a crush on me for the past 10 years. Somehow, I don't see that changing anytime soon." He insisted with a laugh.

"Oh, my sweet, naive, with a dash of arrogant, Son." Maryse sang. "Clary is smart and confident. Now that's she all grown up, it's not going to take her long to move on from a lost cause." She confided.

Jace straightened, anxiety rushing through him. "Who said I'm a lost cause?"

Wiping her hands on her small apron, his mother raised him a brow. "Didn't you?"

Jace worked his jaw, feeling outmatched. "You know what I think, Mother? I think you are playing match maker for the wrong kid. You have a daughter who could use your attention more than me." He said, redirecting the conversation. It was the best defense.

Maryse snorted. "Believe me, I'm working on that one. Izzy also has a history of dating older men, by the way. Just runs in the family, I guess."

"Except Clary is not actually one of your kids."

"You bite your tongue!" She retorted sharply, pointing the chopping knife in his direction.

In truth, Jace thought it sweet that his parents and siblings had adopted the Morgensterns as faithfully as he had. "Oh, okay. So, you're just in here trying to set up two of your children together. I'm going to leave now before this conversation goes further off the rails, crazy lady." He jested.

His mother chuckled at his antics. "Take that fruit salad out there with you, you goofball."

Once the picnic table was set, they all gathered round and Robert started a prayer. The friends and family joined their hands together with their eyes closed and heads bowed. He gave thanks for the food, for all their good fortune and blessings. He wished good health and happiness for all his children and their friends, as always. This time, he gave special mention to their good friends Jocelyn and Valentine, who would be so proud of their daughter. It was noticeable. The tightness that came in his voice as he spoke of their loss. Robert paused, collecting himself in a moment of silence.

Jace opened his eyes to look across the table, at Clary. Her eyes were open as well. She was staring blankly at the place setting before her. Or maybe she wasn't seeing it at all, because when Robert finished the prayer, she jolted back from wherever she went and placed a gracious smile on her face for everyone else.

At the end of their meal, Maryse brought out yet another birthday cake for her. She grinned while everyone sang to her. Jace could feel the ache in his cheek from the smile that matched hers. There were few things he could name that were better than seeing her happy.

When the song was done, Max reminded her to make a wish. Clary immediately giggled, her eyes finding Jace. And for the first time in years, she sat there pondering, before finally blowing out her candles.

They visited for hours. Eating and drinking. Joking and laughing. Enjoying the company of family. Eventually the sunset, and in between a game of cards with Max, Clary slipped back outside for a little bit of quiet. She strolled to the old, shabby playset and with a sigh, sat on a swing. In the dark, she could see clearly into the lit house through the windows. Magnus stood there grinning, having said something to set off a debate between Jon and Isabelle.

Clary dragged her scuffed converse through the dirt. Guilt swayed unease in her stomach. To know that she was blessed with many loved ones and yet, she could not seem to let go of the ones she had lost. As if it was all for not without them. There she was smiling and celebrating birthday after birthday when they would never have another one.

"Brought you a sweatshirt." Murmured a voice like honey.

Clary looked up to find Jace quietly approaching her. "I found it in my dresser upstairs. So, it might smell like old socks." He added with a smirk, coming to a stop in front of her.

She smiled and held her arms straight in the air. Jace chuckled and unfolded the heavy material and then draped it over her head and arms. He took the swing next to her while Clary pressed the excess fabric to her cheeks and inhaled. "Nope. Still smells like you."

"I also brought you a treat." He told her, revealing two Twizzlers that Clary had not seen him carrying. She grinned at the all the bittersweet memories it brought her.

 _Days had passed and still Clary sat in the hospital bed. Her arm a casted monstrosity. Apparently, it had been shattered in multiple places and as the doctors had told her more than once, they had done 'miraculous work in repairing it.' As if the words were supposed to be good news. Clary supposed she should be more grateful but didn't have it in her. She didn't have much in her to feel anything at all, actually._

" _Shock." That's what they kept calling it. Jonathan came by that morning. Asking again when he would be able to take me home. "Another day or two." They told him. "We want to monitor the bruising." The 'bruising' felt like her whole face and body. The doctor then muttered, not quietly enough, to Jonathan about having her meet with the grief counselors._

 _Jonathan was acting odd. 'Scattered brained' seemed the most fitting description. He came in and out through the days, prattling on about how he couldn't stay. That 'the plans' needed to be perfect and that their Grandparents wouldn't know what their parents would want... As if in the future it would matter. Clary didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all. And Jonathan always left looking more frightened than when he came in._

 _It wasn't just with Jonathan. Clary had no clue what to say to anyone. It was like the purpose of words had escaped her brain._

 _As she stared out the window, her attention was disrupted by a knock at the door. Jace walked in, smiling at her, holding a gift bag and bouquet of flowers. 'Hey, you.' He greeted. Clary had not seen him since the accident. Jonathan had told her that he asked for friends to give her space until she came home. He had spoken it to her with apprehension as if waiting for objection. She gave none. Unable to feel a preference. Unable to feel favor toward anything, really. Even the vanilla vs. Chocolate pudding, the nurses brought her._

 _And as she sat there, blankly watching Jace approach her hospital bed. That same hollow fog floated around her. It was the first time that the sight of him had not awoken the butterflies in her stomach. Because they weren't sleeping. They were dead. Clary had not thought much of it, at first. But at that moment she was certain that she truly had to be in 'Shock.'_

 _Jace, however, seemed to not notice. Or at least was unbothered by it. He placed the gifts, casually on the visitor's chair and instead sat on the end of her bed. Clary had short legs. There was plenty of room._

 _Her eyes passed to the door and Jace answered the question she herself had not been able to form. "I said 'hello' to your grandparents. They went to grab some lunch so that I could have a moment alone to visit." He offered._

 _Instead of looking at his face, Clary seemed more drawn to his posture or shape of his hands and they pressed into the mattress supporting his weight. The kind of shapes or motions of stillness that she always noticed and often tried to capture in a drawing. It usually made her fingers twitch. She looked down at her hands. They laid still in her lap._

 _Jace should be in school, she thought._

" _I haven't gone to school in few days..." He spoke._

 _Clary's eyes shot to his face, wondering if she had finally spoken aloud. But Jace was looking down at the knitted quilt her grandmother had made while fretting in the waiting room. Jace looked as far away in his mind as she felt. There weren't mere feet between them, there were miles._

" _I've been sad..." He admitted with a nod, his lips pressed tight. "Thought we could be sad together. Or maybe you could make me feel better like usual." He looked up. Clary blinked at him. Jace smiled and went on. "You were always very good at making me feel better when I was frustrated or upset. With school, or sports, or my family. Know why?" He raised an eyebrow and Clary could sense the bait but still she stayed quiet._

" _Because you just didn't care." He informed. Clary frowned at him. He thought she didn't care? Jace chuckled at her expression. "You didn't care because you didn't know. Because you're just so sweet and positive all the time and I think it's funny that you assume the same about everyone else. Every time I see you, you're chatting my ear off, I don't have time to dwell on my issues. And it just... Reminds me that I'm not the center of the universe." He confessed, much to Clary's surprise._

" _So," Jace drawled, getting up and digging in the gift bag. He pulled out a pack of Twizzlers and gave pause just in case she had anything to say. She did not. He shrugged. "Well, since Jon says you're not inclined to speak at the moment, I figured you will probably be a good listener and I could get some stuff off my chest." He opened the bag, holding out a Twizzler for her. Clary gazed at his kind eyes and smile and gingerly took it._

 _First, he confessed his whole story of terror about hearing the news of the car crash. Then, he told her about how in 6_ _th_ _grade, his friends found out he kept a journal and made fun of him. And then he told her about when his older brother, Alec, came out as gay, he was irritated that Alec had told Isabelle first. He admitted that when Katerina broke up with him, he had not been heartbroken but he did mope about for a week. He confided that he had been so angry when an underclassman came and took his starting position on the soccer team but then he realized he did not even want to play in college next year anyway. At one point, he gave her a full plot synopsis about the latest book he had read. And he spoke of his petty nerves for the coming fall, and his new worry that Jonathan would no longer attend._

 _He talked to her for hours, and Clary listened intently. Nurses came and went every so often, checking her vitals. Her grandfather had peeked in to check on them once or twice. But no one interrupted._

 _The more Jace spilled, she could see the stress linger on his face as it would for anyone who sat there willing trudging up all of his pain. From tragedies to small grievances. And Clary, for the life of her, could not figure out why he was doing such a thing himself and yet, didn't want him to stop. She felt absorbed by his words. He had never shared so much with her and said himself, several times, that certain things, he had never shared with anyone._

 _Eventually, Jace trailed off, glancing at the clock. "I should probably get going." He sighed. His eyes roamed her face, looking defeated. Clary licked her lips, her heart picking up. She didn't want him leave. What was she supposed to focus on?_

 _Jace stood and walked closer to envelop her in a gentle hug. Clary's good arm wrapped around him and shaking fingers clung desperately to the back of his shirt. He couldn't leave. What would happen to her if she was alone? What would happen to Jace? He was still sad, he was hurt. He needed her. They needed each other._

" _Jace." Clary rasped. "I don't want you to be sad."_

 _Jace's heavy exhale fanned the top of her hair. The weight of his strong, tall form pressed harder on her. She could feel his Adam's apple bob in his neck. "I feel better, already." He confided in a whisper._

" _What happens now?" She murmured, panic clawing up her throat._

 _Jace quickly answered, already knowing. "We take care of each other. For the people who are no longer here to do so."_

 _He was talking about her parents. They were no longer there because they had died and they weren't coming back. Image after image of their faces and moments fluttered through her mind and then came the memories of the crash. The fear. The pain. Clary was lucky to have not permanently crippled her arm. Her parents were merely lucky to have died on impact. And from that moment forward, every memory Clary made would exist without them._

 _That panic that was clawing up her throat, finally tore out of her mouth in the form of a gasping cry of despair. Followed by one after another. Hot tears sprung from her eyes and poured down her face. She tried to grapple onto Jace, but energy failed her and she fought to not sag in his arms, fearing that she would burst into a million broken pieces. But Jace crushed her to him tighter, holding her together. He sat on the bed beside her, his legs stretched out so that she could curl against him. And she did. Soaking his shirt in tears of salt water._

 _She must have cried herself to sleep. Because when she awoke it was the morning light of a new day and she was alone, curled up to a pillow instead. However, Jonathan sat slumped in the visitor's chair. Dark shadows waded under his eyes. Deep frown lines furrowed on his forehead. Clary wondered how long he had looked this way. She hadn't noticed until then._

" _Jon." She said softly. Yet, he bolted awake, eyes darting wildly before finding her face._

" _Hey..." He sighed. "How are you feeling? You conked out pretty early yesterday. You were asleep when I got back and Jace was here. He said... that you were talking to him?" His voice was hopeful, his eyes cautious._

" _Yeah." She replied, wearily. Her voice sounded hollow. Her head ached with a migraine and every movement felt like ripping pain in her muscles. But what hurt most was her heart. The ache in it was almost unbearable._

" _The Doc said you could come home tonight." Jonathan added cheerfully, when Clary didn't continue._

 _Clary held his gaze, "I'd like that." She replied. And Jonathan smiled at her sadly and stood to give her the same thankful embrace that Jace had._

"Are you going to be okay?" Jace asked kindly. He seemed to know where her mind was at.

"Of course!" Clary retorted, never the one to openly discuss her parent's death. She took a bite of her stretchy candy and winked at him. She swooped her legs out straight and leaned back giving herself a swooping push on the swing. "Best Birthday I ever had!"

Jace smirked at her. "What did you wish for this time?" He inquired curiously.

Clary dug her heels into the earth, coming to a jerking stop. "Now, that was difficult to figure out. I mean, what am I to live for now? Honestly, you've ruined me." She expressed with a giggle.

Jace rolled his eyes. "You better be joking." He looked up at the sky and in the dark Clary could imagine he was blushing. "And also, never speak of that anyone." He added with a mutter.

She giggled again. "It's okay. 'In three words I can sum up what I've learned about life: It. Goes. On.'" She uttered.

Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, you've got quotes today too, then?"

She nodded proudly and confirmed. "Robert Frost."

Jace gazed at her with lazy eyes, seeming content and looking all around her face. "Fair enough." He murmured finally.

Clary hooked her arm around his and pulled their swings flush against each other. She rested her head on his shoulders. "I love you, by the way." She shared, always the one to remind him of it.

Jace's mouth pressed to her hairline. "I love you too, babe." He whispered. And Clary decided that it was okay, just for the night, to pretend that he meant the same as she.


	7. Chapter 7

The Monday at school, following Clary's Birthday, Jace promptly tracked down Camille. He had told Clary he would see her at school, and made a detour himself to grab coffee from the specific place he noted Camille liked. Damage control.

He strolled into her classroom carrying matching cups. "Hey, there." He greeted.

She glanced up from her work but didn't smile. "Oh, Hi." She replied hesitantly.

Jace sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, quickly getting it out of the way. "That I lied to you. Well, lied by omission, technically, but nonetheless, you have been nothing but friendly to me and did not deserve that."

A slow smile graced her lips, and Camille stood from her desk to accept the coffee. "Thank you." She expressed.

"You bet." Jace winked. "So, just to clarify." He held up his hands as if to brace for the flood of information. "I _do_ know Clary. Very well. The majority of her life. And we live together. _Technically_. Because I live with her brother, who is in fact her legal guardian. Now, we have discreetly kept this to ourselves because being a new teacher here, I didn't want to draw any inappropriate attention to our personal relationship. Especially, with the students. I know how teenagers tend to be."

Camille nodded patiently, "Yes, I can imagine. You have to deal with it every day." She sounded sympathetic but Jace was not even sure what 'it' she was referring to.

"Clary, specifically, isn't much into gossip. I mean she's a spitfire but not really one for drama." He informed.

"So, she's like a little sister to you?"

Jace shrugged, feeling more awkward than when he walked in. "Yes and no. We're friends, like I said."

Camille pursed her lips, fidgeting with her cup. "Yeah, she seems very comfortable with you." She affirmed, reminding Jace of the way Clary slid her I.D into his pocket.

"She was drunk. Anyways," Jace said, quickly redirecting the conversation. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" If he had learned anything from his relationship with Kaelie, it was that Clary needed to be a removed subject. Camille grinned at him, accepting.

At the start of last period, Jace lingered by the door, nodding as students filed in. He noticed the little red-head loitering at the end of the hall. That prick Sebastian leaned over her, muttering something in her ear. Much to Jace's surprise, she smiled and seemed unbothered by Sebastian's fingers that traced the hem of her skirt draping over her bare knee. Her finger playfully flicked at the silver ring in his lip.

"You're going to be late, Miss Morgenstern!" The words barked passed Jace's lips.

Clary immediately looked up and walked away from Sebastian without even a goodbye. "Just taking my time, Mr. Lightwood. We have a senior assembly, anyway." She smirked despite the clear frown on Jace's face.

"What's the deal?" Arms crossed, Jace nodded in the direction that Sebastian had been. He muttered in low tones so that the students inside the room would not hear. "Thought we were done with him."

Clary laughed loudly. " _We?"_ She mocked, as the class bell rang overhead. Jace continued to pin her with a scrutinizing gaze. He watched her tongue flick over her lush bottom lip before she drew it in under her teeth. "I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing." She admitted shyly, fingers fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

"Since when are you embarrassed to say shit to me?" Jace grinned, thinking about how just the past weekend she had asked him to "fuck her brains out." In those precise words. "Is it because he took your virginity?" He asked plainly.

Clary's eyes turned to saucers before she growled. "Jeez, no. Shut up." She chuckled nervously and her cheeks flushed while she recovered. "Just.. I don't know how to explain it."

That only fueled Jace with more questions about what exactly that meant. Questions that weren't his business but for some reason he craved answers to. And knew it was bread from something more than being protective.

Principal Aldertree's voice rang out over the intercom, announcing that all Seniors were to report to the Gymnasium for a mandatory meeting. Jace leaned back into the classroom and told everyone to collect their things. He waited for the class to empty and then shut off the lights and locked the door. Clary and Simon lingered, waiting for him to catch up.

"What's this assembly about, anyway? Just the Senior activities?" He questioned.

Clary and Simon shared a look before she smirked at him. "You should really start reading through your memos, Jace. It's the yearly Sex-Ed meeting."

"You're kidding?" Jace bawked. "That's what Health Class is for?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Freshmen year, there were three pregnant girls at this Catholic Private School. Apparently, it's not a good look. So, the school board feels that it needs to be reiterated in a yearly assembly. About how God will smite us and what not." She added, "Oh, and how to properly condom a penis should Abstinence fail."

"Good to know, I'm sure Abstinence has never been a struggle for you, Simon." Jace gibed, earning a hip check from Clary, that failed to throw him off balance.

Simon mocked laughter as they followed the crowd into the Gym. Simon and Clary merged into the students, finding seats in the bleachers. To the side of the podium, Jace found a chair saved for him by Camille, among the other teachers.

Like a reflex, he searched for Clary in the bleachers and met her eyes already watching him. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she smirked before turning her attention the principal.

Aldertree, indeed, mentioned the upcoming Senior events and the freedoms that came with that. Reiterating it as the need for students to always be responsible. He spoke of Abstinence, earning various 'Boos' from the crowd. Apparently, it was perfect for not knocking a girl up and showing respect for your partner. He went on to explain combining flesh as a physical commitment to God that should be shouldered with the same spiritual commitment... And then went and shat on all of that with the word 'But.'

Jace zoned out, thinking about the fact that Clary had slept with Sebastian. It had bothered him from the moment he found out, not because she didn't wait for marriage but because she gave herself to someone who didn't deserve her. And she knew it. For the life of him, he could not figure out why. It was just another outcome that Jonathan blamed on the loss of their parents. Jace couldn't disagree. As two young men in college, they didn't really set a good example. Clary knew exactly what the girls they brought home were for, especially when they were never mentioned again.

"We want Mr. Lightwood!"

"Yeah, Mr. Lightwood!"

Hollars ran out from the students and Principal Aldertree batted his hands to calm them. "Fine, I'm sure Mr. Lightwood, would be obliged to come give us some examples of safe sex."

Jace cursed under his breath as a chorus of teen girls squealed. Camille patted his arm and he stood with a tight smile. Yet, glared at Aldertree as he approached the podium.

"We're all just trying to get through this." The man grumbled, apologetically. Jace yanked the microphone, unpleased. Looking around at the fellow teachers, it was mostly females and old, balding men. Clary had been right. These girls were savages for a pretty face.

Clary watched Jace swing the microphone in his grip, searching for words.

"Here we go, Safe Sex." He began. "Basically, that means birth control. The Pill is pretty good for that from what I've heard. And it's important that you all take responsibility of your sex life. So, there is also the Patch. But I dated this one girl who said that it gave her a blood clot, so there is that to consider." He shrugged and earned a round of snickers.

Clary palmed her forehead, blown away that she was getting a sex talk from Jace. And she thought the first one was bad! Sex with Jace, she had imagined often. Even having his babies. But him explaining Birth Control to her was not something she had anticipated.

"Also, ladies, the IUD thingy. As a man, however, I can't imagine having a piece of plastic inserted up there." Another round of laughter. "So, the classic condom is always a good choice. Especially with someone you don't know."

Principal Aldertree mumbled something behind him. And Jace glanced at him dubiously. "Protects against STDs." He challenged, before going on, looking more and more casual up there. "Of course, experience wise, nothing beats bare back. For which one should implement the pull-out method. Now, this can be tricky and takes experience." He affirmed.

Clary could feel her jaw unhinge. Sometimes she wondered why Jace became a teacher, especially, high school. Simon was right. Authority was not something he prided himself on.

Murmurs and laughter rose among the students. "Cum on her tits!" Someone yelled.

Jace pointed in acknowledgment. "Right, good option, as long as she's okay with it." He was becoming quite candid.

Aldertree, spoke to him quietly again and Jace held out a hand. "What? I'm giving honest options here?" Jace turned back and winked at the audience. "Sorry." Clary covered her smile in disbelief. "All of this is irrelevant though, right? Because we believe in, say it with me, _Abstinence!"_

Students echoed along with him and then followed it up with giggles.

"In all serious though," Jace said, collecting himself while he messed his hair. "Abstaining is hard..." He blew out a heavy breath as if it was the weight of the words. "Sometimes it's really hard to fight that temptation, fight that desire. Especially, when it's with someone you care about. When it's _for_ someone that you care about. Someone that you love..." Jace somehow found her eyes. "Because that's how it should be, right? With someone you love it's just... it's supposed to be more."

Clary looked down at her lap. It honestly made her nauseous when Jace acted like a concerned older brother. Why the fuck was he so hung up on the Sebastian thing? What was she supposed to tell him? That she only started dating Sebastian because Kaelie moved in with them? That the night she lost her virginity was the night after she heard Kaelie moan Jace's name through the wall? For which she then quietly cried herself to sleep? Oh! And she had no feelings for Sebastian but entertained the idea of him like an old safety net for when she was horny and wanted attention. That didn't make her sound like a desperate slut at all...

"Oh, and just to be clear. The boyfriend that ditches you at a concert in the middle of the night, does _not_ love you." He added with a sarcastic tone. The young girls all clapped in a cacophony of swooning sighs and cheers.

"Oh, for the love of God." Clary grumbled under her breath. Simon was chuckling beside her. "Probably only thing Jace and I agree on." He murmured. Clary rolled her eyes and peeked over her shoulder to the top of the bleachers where Sebastian sat with a sneer on his face. "Then you're both wrong in the assumption that I'm stupid." She retorted.

Jace handed the mic back to The Principal, clearly amused with himself, while two other teachers passed out bins of bananas and condoms. So freaking cliché, she thought. The resident health teacher took over, belting out instructions. And when Clary looked up again, Jace was nowhere in sight. Damn him.

Jace reclined into the couch cushions, zoned out on the sports channel. He felt slightly guilty for ditching the assembly early but, hey, benefits of being a teacher. His impromptu speech got a little informal. Call it payback for Aldertree making him speak in the first place at the demand of a bunch of female students. Now, that was unprofessional. He also, didn't trust Clary with a banana and a condom for one minute and he had already entered thin ice with that speech.

The front door swung open, as he took another sip from his beer bottle. Monday's were hard.

"Real subtle up there, Mr. Lightwood." Clary spouted as soon as she shut the door behind her.

Jace chuckled. "Just trying to do right by the young adults of America."

Clary's boots thudded on the hard floor, rounding the couch. She threw a leg over his that were stretched out and propped up on the coffee table. Jace swiftly pulled his feet down for her to sit. Her cream thighs splayed around his knees, plaid fabric hiding what laid in between. His mouth felt dry, despite the cold drink in his hand.

"You will go down in St. Xavier infamy, I'm certain." She offered.

"Perfect." He winked at her.

Clary licked at her lip and bit it, just as she had done earlier. Jace wondered how the small act of nerves had escaped his attention until now. Well, not entirely. But now it seemed to be all he could focus on. "You know what you said about abstinence and desire?" She began. Jace raised an eyebrow, but tried not to let on his renewed spark of curiosity. "Let's just say, I am embarrassed to admit that Sebastian is an itch I scratch when I'm bored... I'm not hooking up with him or anything I just... haven't ruled it out, yet."

Clary had always been the rebellious type. So, no one was necessarily surprised when she started dating some punk rebel wannabe. But Sebastian was a smug little asshole who deserved no single ounce of her grace or touch. Jace had ranted as much to Jonathan one night, only for him to insist that he had to give her the freedom to make her own mistakes. Yet, with her admission, Jace could sympathize more than judge. How many times had he met up with an old hookup on a lonely night? Or recently, worse, thought about calling Kaelie.

Jace gave her a lazy smile. "I suppose I could understand that." He nodded.

Clary's eyes flicked over his features. "A substitute itch, really..." She added in a murmur.

Fuck, she was talking about him. Jace discreetly tugged the pillow under his arm closer, so that it covered his lap. "Ever have an itch, Jace?" She asked mildly while she pulled her bag around to unzip it.

"Not one I didn't scratch." He confessed. _Until now._

"Then you get it." She nodded, confidently, and then pulled a long yellow banana from her book bag.

Jace's brow furrowed at the sight of it. Using his beer, he pointed at the familiar fruit. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Clary looked from side-to-side, dubiously. "You skipped out early. I'm catching you up on what you missed." She explained

Jace quirked a high brow. "I know how to put a condom on, thank you."

Clary pursed her lips, fighting a smug smile. "Refresher course can't hurt. Besides, don't you want to make sure that _I_ know how to have safe sex?"

"No." He grunted. The thought of some boy child degrading the perfection that was Clary, gave Jace palpable rage. "I think you should be celibate. We'll get you a chastity belt and everything." He guzzled back more beer. The muscle in his jaw felt tight.

"What's to keep me from unlocking it?" She countered, batting her eyelashes patiently.

"I'll hide the key." He would not be hiding the key. He would have to pay someone else to give it a following third-party to hide, because Trust was not something that he had for himself.

"That sounds like a fun game." She purred. The sound of it, regrettably, sent tension to his groin.

"You're trouble, Kid." Jace stated, scratching his five o' clock shadow.

Clary snorted. "Believe it or not, but I like sex just as much as you." Using her knees, she pressed his legs together between them and tucked the banana between his thighs, just above his knees.

"Is that so?" Jace distractedly muttered, taking another long swig. He should not have been letting her do this. He could easily have got up right then and walked away from her little game. Yet, there he was, humoring her.

"Yeah, maybe more. I'll show you, if that extra credit is still on the table." She teasingly, prodded.

Jace didn't reply at first. Simply watched her pull out a plastic baggie full of foil wrapped condoms. "I highly doubt that fuckboy Sebastian gave you anything halfway acceptable." He voiced, despite his better judgement.

Her mouth parted and then snapped shut as if she had a retort and then thought better of it. Instead, she held up a bright red circle of latex. "Cherry flavored. If you're into that." She shrugged.

"I'm not." Jace dead-panned.

Clary smirked and placed the condom at the tip of the banana pinned between his knees. He watched her small hands clench it and the roll it to the base until the whole length was covered. The sight of it was close enough to home that Jace's actual length was making an appearance. Thank God for the pillow and thank God for foresight.

"Ta-da!" She sang in triumph, admiring her work. Squeezing the end, she shucked off the condom with ease and twisted a knot on the open end, before tossing it at him. With a scowl, Jace peered down at the offending piece of limp rubber that sat on his chest.

"Where's my praise?!" She pouted with open palms.

"Congratulations. You're a pro." He retorted.

Clary grabbed the banana, peeling it. "Wait till you see what they _didn't_ teach me." She proclaimed with a wicked smirk as she raised the banana to her mouth.

Jace shot forward, stilling her hand under his own. "That won't be necessary." He rasped, fully aware of his limits. His face stilled inches from her parted lips and startled eyes. She grinned at his words and then with her teeth took a tiny bite of the banana's tip, before relinquishing it to his hand.

He should have sat back but instead got hypnotized, staring at her mouth. "Hey, Jace..." She whispered. "Remember when you kissed me over the weekend?"

"Nope." Jace chirped, taking a large chomp of the banana if only for something to do with his mouth.

Clary's grin was beaming, the kind that lit up her whole face. "Me, neither." She replied in murmur. Jace finally sat back, his lips split into a matching grin without his consent.

The front door opened again, and Jonathan walked in, throwing his keys on the counter. "Hey, Guys. I picked up some food from that pizza place on the way home. Pizza and breadsticks. Wings, too." He announced.

Clary stood up, practically straddling Jace's lap. He groaned standing up in front of her, just as well. "No, breadsticks for you." He quipped, tapping her on the nose with his finger. It earned him a giggle that put tingles in his chest and a renewed ache in his groin.

The two strolled into the kitchen and Jace pitched the banana peel before grabbing another beer. Clary was quick to out him to her brother. "Jace gave a lecture on how not to get pregnant, at school today." She revealed with a smirk.

Jon barked a laugh. "He mention the Poophole Loophole?" Jace laughed along with him. "Tina, right?" He recalled, tilting his beer out. Jon clinked his own bottle against it, with a smug nod.

Clary cried in disgust. After snagging a piece of pizza, she hurried to her room, singing ' _La, La, Las.'_

"Yeah, see, that's how it feels!" Jonathan called after her. Jace was still chuckling staring after Clary's open door. He broke off when he noticed Jon had turned on him with a scowl.

"What?" Jace barked, indignantly.

"You encourage her." Jon accused.

Jace scoffed in defense. "It's just a joke."

"Good." Jon stuffed the pizza in his mouth. "Because that's my baby sister." He garbled.

"I know who she is."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" Jon spat once more. "Because I would kick your ass."

Jace snorted. "I mean, it would be funny to see you try." He drawled. "But that won't be necessary." Jace said this with conviction, as always. Sure, he found her attractive. That was newish, and her quick mouth didn't help. That was most likely his own fault. In the end, everything else between him and Clary squashed any desire for potential. This, he reminded himself of more and more often.

Jonathan gave a skeptical hum around his mouth full of food and went to sit down in the living room. Meanwhile, Jace shuffled around the kitchen. It might have been an over-precaution, but he decided to throw out the breadsticks, along with any other dick shaped food... Just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

**I usually don't put song lyric breaks in my stories but I freaking love the song Beautiful Drug and it just about inspired this whole fanfic not just that select part of this chapter. So I do recommend playing the song, because I feel like it sets a vibe.**

* * *

"Sit wherever you want, but do sit down so that we can get out of here." Jace ordered, checking off another name on the attendance list. He stood in the front of a large travel bus. One of several that were rented to transport the Seniors to Coney Island on that sunny Friday morning.

Clary's telling red hair came up the steps next. She had her curls french-braided back into two pigtails that revealed the diamond stud at the top curve of her ear and two small silver hoops in each lobe. Those bright green eyes were already prepared for the sun, and covered by dark glasses held in white frames.

Jace gazed down at her St. Xavier sweatshirt, that she had taken the liberty to cut and crop herself, and high-waisted jean shorts. With his pen, he reached out and popped the large bubble of gum that she was working on. "I don't think those shorts would pass inspection, Miss Morgenstern." He warned. Students were allowed out of uniform for the fieldtrip. But were expected to wear official school logo attire, along with following other appropriate guidelines. That denim that hemmed right under her full ass-cheeks was pushing it.

"They're comfty." Clary stated with a shrug, already headed to the back of the bus.

"I'll give them a nice inspection." A male student piped as he swatted Clary's ass with a hard palm. She immediately flipped around and reached over the seat, snagging the kid's collar. Her other hand wacked him twice across the head. "If a girl puts it out there, you have permission to look, _not_ touch!" She violently scolded.

The boy's head of light blonde hair flinched under her beating. "Mr. Lightwood, did you see her just fucking hit me?" He complained.

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it next if you touch her again!" Jace barked. "Sexual assault warrants the physical, Nate. Now, everyone, keep your hands to yourself before I reinstate corporal punishment."

"Oh, come on, Lightwood." Nate, the handsy teenager, prodded. "Don't act like you haven't slapped an ass or two."

"Only after they beg." Jace deadpanned, checking off the last students, causing the bus to erupt in amusement. He snorted and rolled his eyes, just as Camille climbed upon the bus.

"Did I miss something?" She purred. Her breasts stretched the fabric of her St. Xavier Staff polo shirt that matched his own.

"Just putting my foot in my mouth, as usual." Jace replied. Camille giggled taking a seat next to him as the driver pulled away from the curb. Peeking over his seat, Jace spotted Nate still making crude gestures to Clary and the middle finger she sent right back. He chuckled to himself, before turning his attention to the pretty, age appropriate, blonde next to him.

When they arrived at Coney Island, Jace's group huddled around him at the entrance as he passed out wrist bands. The students included Clary, Simon, and two other friends of hers that knew about him before he started teaching at the school.

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do, guys." He jokingly advised, while personally strapping a wristband to Clary's dainty freckled wrist. "Check in as two, but I'll be around."

The other teenagers began to head off in the direction of the rollercoasters. "You, be good." Jace muttered in playful warning, just to Clary.

Her eyebrows drew together as she back-stepped away. "But I thought you said, 'don't do anything you wouldn't do?" She countered before giving him a grin.

Jace shook his head, as she ran off to catch up with her group and then he headed over to the other teachers. He talked and roamed with some of his coworkers for a while. Although generation wise, he could probably find more in common with his Seniors. Eventually, he parted ways along with Camille and the two of them found their way to the carnival section, where they played tedious games to win cheap stuffed animals. Jace played the games for entertainment. It was Clary who kept the collection of prizes.

At one booth, Jace knocked down enough pins earning him a mere football sized stuffed banana with a ridiculous cartoon face. Camille clapped her hands excitedly and he couldn't help but notice the way her boobs bounced along. He handed the stuffed prize to her and she accepted it graciously.

Around two in the afternoon, Jace told Camille that he would meet back with her soon. And he headed to the ice cream parlor where his group arranged a check in. He sat down at a table with two vanilla cones. Just minutes later, Clary came sashaying around the corner and he held out a cone to her.

She pulled off her sunglasses and gingerly placed them on his face. "For me?" She gushed, taking the cone. "Why thank you, Mr. Lightwood." The girl used his professional title more than his liking and he was sure that's precisely why she did it. Clary's mouth opened and suctioned around the swirled tip. The ice cream smoothed between her lips and her tongue licked them clean.

"Where is my ice cream, Jace? Only Clary gets a treat?" Aline, Clary's other friend, needled as she walked up behind her.

"Unfortunately, I'm the kind of teacher who plays favorites." He affirmed. Clary stuck out her tongue at Aline's pinched smile. The dark-haired girl gave her a hip check and then funneled inside the parlor with other students.

"So, are you ready to come play with me?" Clary prompted. Her tongue flicked out once more along her top lip, licking away the sticky white cream.

Jace watched her, his intense eyes hidden behind shades but his loose jaw on full display. He cleared his throat suddenly. "What did you say?" He asked again, his mind wandering.

Clary gave him an odd look. "I want you to come play with me." She restated, completely unaware of the way her innocent words sounded like naughty suggestions in his ears. Or maybe she did it on purpose. He really couldn't tell anymore. "What about the Funhouse? I love that one, and its innocent enough."

Her other friends came back out and sat down, with food or snacks. Jace looked around and didn't see many other students in the vicinity so, he sighed. "Alright, Cutie. But then, I told Camille I would meet back up with her."

Clary plucked her sunglasses back with a grunt. "Whatever, Casanova." She said and started walking across an intersection of rides. Jace threw out their trash and then followed her.

She waited for him at the entrance, walking circles in the "Barrel of Love." Jace stepped in, looking down at her, walking backward steps that matched hers. Her green eyes, taunted him. "Ready?" Jace smirked in confirmation.

"Get set, Go!" She chirped, all at once, and they both bolted from the barrel into maze of mirrors, Jace on her heels. Their reflections raced along with them, switching angles as they haphazardly hurried through the optical illusion. Jace tried to squeeze past her, but unrelenting, Clary cut him off racing forward. Only to collide, hard, with her own warped reflection.

After her initial cry of pain, she laughed hysterically trying to pick herself up. Jace laughed openly along with her and knelt down to heave her back to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

"That hurt." She giggled. Her face flushed with a dash of embarrassment. Jace shook his head, grinning like a fool, and dragged her out through the correct turn. It opened into a black lit area of dangling punching bags and twirling contraptions.

"Okay, you go first this time." Clary hesitated, butterflies coming to life in her chest. She looked down and saw Jace still had his hand wrapped around her waist. In fact, his thumb was running along the bare skin above the button on her shorts. She peeked up at him behind her. "Can I help you, Mr. Lightwood?" She prompted.

Jace was looking down at his hand on her abdomen. "Your skin is soft." He stated, his voice subdued.

"Putting it out there is an invitation to look, not touch." She reminded softly.

Jace's eyes darted to hers. The whites of his eyes practically glowed in the black light. "Then, tell me to stop." He challenged. He turned her in his arm and this thumb warmed her skin as it traced along her waist line to her back. He backed her deeper into the room. Thin, foam, punching bags batting their shoulders until her rear bump a low metal railing.

She tried to control her breathing, as well as the pulse in her core. But his teasing touch and predator gaze had her resolve slipping. She reminded herself that this was again part of their game. He was teasing her, taunting her, just as she did to him. She reminded herself that jumping his bones would not be received well. But that didn't mean she couldn't persuade him to jump her.

Clary raised her brows, looking side to side. "Are we about to have sex in this funhouse?"

Jace snorted, dropping his hand. One of his eyebrows drew up curiously as he wondered through the dangling obstacles. "Honestly, what has given you the idea that we will ever have sex?"

Clary followed behind him and when she came through the throng, she bumped into his hard chest once more. Arms crossed, he smirked down at her with amusement.

"Besides the look on your face?" She retorted, stepping around him to step on the level changing floors.

"Awe, the curse of being stunningly attractive. I hate to break it to you, but I always look like this."

Clary continued onto the metal discs on the floor, ignoring his words as he followed dutifully behind her. "Besides that, I'm thinking of it as manifest destiny." She confessed, spinning in small circles on the disc. "If I insist it will happen, then it will. I got my kiss, right?"

She hopped off the discs just as Jace began twirling across them. "Clary, I am six—" He started but she quickly cut him off.

"Six years older than me, yes." Jace hopped onto the metal platform with her. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to climb the asymmetrical ladder. "News flash, Jace, you're the only one that cares." She drawled.

"I'm also your teacher." He pointed out, watching her figure climb.

"Only until May." She grinned as he climbed up after her.

"And I helped raise you." He huffed.

"Oh, please!" Clary scoffed. "I don't think teaching me how to play beer pong really counts as 'raising' me." Tubes secured to the floor and ceiling spun in their way. Clary jumped on to one, and twirled around with it, just for fun, before slipping down the dark, hidden slide.

"What would your brother say?" Jace urged, just behind her, as he spilled out of the slide and into the shallow ball pit.

"You know..." Clary sighed, pretending to backstroke through the plastic balls. "It's good that we're discussing all the obstacles now. Get them out of the way early."

Jace stood up. Chuckling, he grabbed one of her ankles and dragged her along to the edge. "Actually, I'm just trying to make you see reason. Let you down easy."

Clary scrambled to her feet. "Well, that's just rude, Mr. Lightwood. Let me have my fantasies. You should be flattered that you star in them." She admonished, leaping from one square peg to another. "Speaking of..." Her pace slowed and she spun on her tip toe to face him, head on. "Where is my poem?" She questioned, sweetly.

Jace blinked at her with a perfect poker face. "What poem?"

Still suspicious, Clary batted her eyelashes. "The poem assignment you graded and passed back, oh, so, recently. If you remember, mine were quite erotic. So, where is my last one? Because I only got two back." She coaxed, stepping into the second "Barrel of Love" that led out the exit.

Jace braced an arm above his head and the revolving barrel, and watched her from under it with a patient smile. "You must have misplaced it." He articulated.

Clary smirked, knowingly. "Maybe." She sang, before exiting down the last steps. Jace easily stepped through and strolled behind her as she skipped ahead and did a cartwheel up to Simon, waiting there for her.

She was like her own little bundle of energy and joy that Jace wanted carry with him. Keep in his pocket. Wrap around him. Be inside of... He slammed into that thought as if it were an actual brick wall, and came to a sudden halt. Jace cursed himself under his breath, at war once again to his budding desire for his little red-head.

"There you are." Camille's voice drifted in as she approached him. "The band is about to start, I think." She pointed in the direction behind her to a large stage.

"Sounds good. Let's head over there." He agreed, eager for the distraction.

"Jace!" Clary's cheerfully called his name, strolling up to him, as she simultaneously undid her French-braids. "We're going to play the carnival games. And you know I can never win anything." Jace saw her friends already headed that way. Clary smiled, gleefully, with sweet pink lips and shook out her unruly curls. "I need you."

Jace exhaled. God, he wondered if she knew what words like that from her lips always did to him. Before he could respond, Camille put in, "Oh, we spent time over there earlier. Jace won me a little prize." She showed it off with a little shake.

"Oh." Clary piped, flicking down her sunglasses, suddenly. Effectively cutting off a glimpse into her mind. "Cool."

Perplexed, Jace watched her walk off without another word. He sensed her sudden mood change with the hair that stood on the back of his neck. He muttered to Camille that he would join her over by the band in a second, before jogging to catch up with Clary.

"What was that? Why are you mad?" He questioned, falling in step with her, though she didn't look at him.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?" She badgered. Clary came up to one of the carnival booths and handed the host some cash in exchange for three rings.

Jace chuckled, watching her try to toss each ring over a row of bottles. "Because you're doing that denial thing you do, when you're mad." He provided.

Clary missed all of her tosses and with a huff, stomped over to the next booth. She handed the next man cash in exchange for three baseballs. In fact, it was the same game that Jace had won earlier.

"That's ridiculous. Why would I be mad, just because you took our Coney Island tradition and gave your stupid game-prize to someone else? You sound crazy!"

Jace quirked a skeptical eyebrow. She was doing that crazy deflecting thing she also did when she was angry. She heaved the first baseball, rattling the tower of pins but nothing fell. "It's really not a big deal, Babe. I can win another for you." He offered, watching her second throw go wide. Jace was halfway caught between thinking that Clary's reaction was ridiculous, and thinking that none of that mattered, he just needed to fix it.

"Don't bother." Clary growled, chucking the last ball. To her adorable surprise, it crashed perfectly into the tower of pins and they all collapsed to the ground. Clary beamed with pride and Jace grinned along with her. The booth host appeared to be equally affected by her smile, because he loudly congratulated her and handed over a stuffed banana three times the size as the one Jace had earned.

Clary removed her sunglasses once more, revealing her smug eyes. "Well, well, looks like I don't need you anymore, after all."

Jace's smile dropped right from his face, in shock. Her words dowsed him like a slow working poison that he knew would fester and torture him far past that moment. His mother's warning echoed in his ears.

"And it looks like mine is bigger." She added, oblivious to his hidden distress. Aline called for her from across the plaza and with only a small shrug, she darted off to catch up with her friend.

Jace watched the two girls race toward the large stage where a small crowd was gathered. He could hear the bass from the music of the band pulsing in the air. He followed, dragging his feet, and the closer he got to the stage, the song grew, until he recognized it as _Beautiful Drug_ by Zac Brown Band.

In the center of the crowd, a circle had seemed to form, while a few pairs of students danced and jumped around. Making his way to the rim, Jace was not surprised to find Clary was one of them. Jace crossed his arms and smirked, watching her and Aline clasp hands and twirl each other.

Clary's fiery locks, flitted around wildly, like real flames. And her eyes closed as her head tilted side to side. So entuned with the music, as if the song was actually moving through her, molding her to its melody.

' _She's lets her hair down_

 _And all of mine stand up_

 _Can't help but stare now'_

As the cover band sang out the lyrics, Jace huffed an ironic chuckle and glanced down at the goosebumps that had risen on his forearm. And then from the corner of his eye, he spotted Clary's giant stuffed banana in the arms of a little girl with two missing front teeth. She watched Clary and the other students with excitement, hopping up and down herself.

Jessamine sauntered up next to Jace then. "She's certainly one for being the center of attention, I see." She remarked, seeming less entertained by the dancing students. And that was the thing, Clary wasn't the only one in the circle dancing around but, as Jace skimmed the audience, he didn't doubt that Clary had most of the attention.

"I don't think she even notices." Jace muttered, just as entranced by the dancing before him. And he didn't mean only right then. Clary did not seem to notice the way she so subtly stood out, in general. The way she drew in attention.

' _You're such a beautiful drug_

 _Can't get enough_

 _Addicted and I'm dying for a hit of your love'_

The fast beat music slowed, transforming into a building ballad and as it did, so did Clary. Her arms extended reaching up to heavens and swaying. They twined back down messing her hair, before tracing along the rest of her curves that swayed and rolled with the melody. Jace watched, mesmerized by each slow movement. And all at once, everyone burst with energy, as the song's tempo exploded once more.

' _Going out of my mind_

 _Staring at you_

 _Burning up in your fire, that I've fallen into'_

As entertaining as watching her was, Jace felt disappointed that he could not dance with her. That as the cover band played more songs, he couldn't sweep her up and spin her around with familiar comfort. It set his nerves alive with apprehension, the fact that being around Clary felt natural. Holding her against him felt natural. All the ways he wanted to secretly touch her, felt natural. Yet, that's exactly what seemed so wrong about it.

Because this wasn't their first visit to Coney Island. It wasn't the first time they had danced to the music from the stage. The first time, it was summer before his senior year. Jonathan's parents had taken them and a couple of their other teenage friends to Coney Island for a day. While the older kids headed off to do their own thing, Valentine and Jocelyn took their young daughter to play. When they eventually all met back up, Clary was jumping around in a throng of people. Jace spotted her and ran in, scooping her up onto his tall shoulders, where she could see over everyone. She clapped along to the stage music and Jace shifted from side to side, dancing along with her as he held on to her dangling ankles.

Memories like that, made him happy. A simpler time. Before lost loved ones and adult responsibility. Back when he viewed Clary with the equivalence as one sees their friend's puppy. Obviously adorable, entertaining, fun to play with. A simple affection for something small and innocent. But say, the more time you spend with that puppy, it becomes clear that you're her favorite? And so, you embrace that responsibility because the power of a puppy dog's eyes is a true thing. That puppy might as well be yours now. You feed it, bathe it, walk it. All metaphorically speaking.

And then, one day, you look around and realize that those big, green, puppy dog eyes that you've been so enchanted by, don't belong to a puppy at all. But a pretty girl, with pretty lips, and pretty curves. Whom likes to snuggle in your lap, and always smells like strawberries and wild flowers. Whom knows that you like taking care of her just as much as she likes being taken care of by you. Well, at that point, it all just feels very... Natural. And yet... One does not _romance_ their puppy.

After a while, Clary and her friends traveled off, back to the roller coasters, his little red-head never giving him a glance. Instead, Jace grabbed some more food with Camille. Her company the only thing keeping him from being a terrible chaperone and buying a pint of beer.

Once the sun set, Camille departed to rally her group of students for the bus ride home. Jace went off to do the same but first he stepped quickly inside the arcade building, hoping to earn one more prize.

Eventually, everyone made it onto the bus, drained from the long day. It was a quiet, dark, ride back. Students whispered in the back and white tinted lights glowed from various cellphones. Camille sat across the aisle instead of directly next to him, giving Jace room to stretch out.

Taking out his phone, he shot off a text to Clary, whom he hadn't a chance to speak with since before the concert. ' _Still mad at me?'_ It read. Jace rested his head back on the window, and through the crack in the seats, he could spy her there, all the way in the back. Her cheek smushed and resting on her fist. The glow of her phone illuminated her face as, he could only assume, she read his message. And then she looked right at him with her small secret smile. As if she already knew he was watching her.

Clary didn't text him back. She merely touched the tips of her thumbs as well as the arch of her fingers together, to form the shape of a heart. And Jace simply smirked back at her and tucked his phone away.

Once they arrived back at the school, all Jace wanted to do was grab Clary's hand and pull her in a cab and take her home. But in reality, he had to wait with the other chaperones until all of the students had departed in their respective rides. And so, he watched Clary get in a cab with Simon, instead.

Finally able to leave, Jace made it back to the apartment not too long after. Only to find Clary asleep on the couch, still in her clothes and shoes. He chuckled, grabbing each of her sneakers and untying the laces. Clary stirred, rubbing her eyes, as he pulled off her shoes one by one.

"I wanted to wait up for you." She mumbled.

Jace ignored her and bent down, sliding an arm under her back and then knees to easily sweep her up bridal style. She tugged herself close to him with a soft mewl, the slender arch of her nose pressed under his jaw, making his muscles flex around her and his breath stagger.

He carried her to her room, gingerly laying her atop her still made bed. And as he made to pull away, she clung to the bared skin of his forearm, her hold gentle but firm. "You should crash in here, since we're so exhausted." She lamented. But even in the dark, he could hear the smile in her voice.

Jace laid down next to her for the moment, his arm still pinned under her back. "I'm not that exhausted." He snorted. "And your brother would be livid if he found me in here in the morning." He murmured. Idly, he slid her soft hand down his forearm to hold it in his. His fingers traced curiously with her small ones, exploring the delicate skin. Feeling emboldened by the quiet darkness surrounding then, he brought her wrist close to his mouth, his lips dusting the velvet skin with the lightness of a feather.

"It's not the first time he's caught us in bed together." She maintained. However, her voice sounded airy, breathless.

Jace groaned, placing her hand down. "Do not make that out to be anything than the innocence it was." He scolded. He assumed she was referring to the night he held her while she cried herself to sleep in the hospital. That was the only time she had slept in his arms.

"Is it no longer innocent, Jace?" She mumbled but it was smug. She was once again on the verge of sleep. So, instead of answering Jace laid quietly beside her, letting his eyes adjust, and listening to her breaths. There was something so profoundly beautiful about her. Otherworldly, like she belonged in the fantasy land of a story book. Especially when she slept. She looked like a snoozing little fairy, or perhaps a cursed princess waiting for her kiss.

Jace brought his knuckles to her cheek, petting them down the curve of her jaw, and then the column of her neck. Further down, her lower back bowed over his still pinned arm, exposing the cream skin of her midriff. Just like earlier that day, he ran a thumb along the skin, stroking gently, around her side and over the curve of her rib cage.

All at once, Jace remembered her words about 'touching.' He snapped his hand back, violently, horrified with himself. With a sharp tug, he pulled his other arm out from underneath her. Clary grumbled incoherently and rolled over. Jace hesitated but ultimately relented and pulled the comforter out from under her. Only to drape it over top her snuggled form. Jace dragged himself from her room, with more effort than it should have been, and right into a scalding shower. She was such sweet fucking temptation. He just might lose his mind at some point.

The next morning Jace came out of his bedroom to find Jonathan on the couch in nothing but his boxers, headphones and mic strapped to his head, and game controller in his hand. Jace, apparently, wasn't the only one who needed to start dating.

Fuzzy red curls, caught his attention in the window's sunlight. Clary sat in the open windowsill of the fire escape, cooing to a gray Persian cat. The stray alley cat, they referred to as Church, slurped up the milk from her empty cereal bowl.

"That's probably his third breakfast." Jace commented, heading in the kitchen.

"That's because he's a little player like you." Clary swiftly responded, simpering to the purring cast.

"I resent that."

Clary smirked at him, and sauntered into the kitchen in her oversized t-shirt and little shorts. She dumped her bowl in the sink, before hopping onto the counter and giving him a wink.

Jace dug in the pocket of his pajama pants, and pulled out a small plastic capsule. He gave it a rattle and then tossed it to her. "Couldn't leave the place without your prize." He admitted.

Clary giggled, popping it open. She dumped a small, gold-painted ring into her hand. The cheap metal twisted into a braid and in the center was a green gem stone.

Her face pinched with humored confusion. "What finger do I wear this on?"

Jace moved closer, lowering his voice so that Jonathan could not hear. "How about, whatever finger you're supposed to wear a purity ring. A little reminder for the sex we'll never have, in a funhouse or otherwise." He was teasing her but she sat there very still, studying him with heavy suspicion.

Jace grew uncomfortable under her gaze, wondering if that joke went too far. "What?" He grunted.

Clary snorted quietly, but slid on the little circle. Much to his regrettable surprise, it apparently, went on the ring finger of her left hand. "Very clever, Jace. I shall give you this round." She murmured.

"Pardon?" He blinked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, skeptically, but indulged him. "Your words and actions are contradicting, you know. You tell me you don't want me to want you. And yet..." Clary held up her left hand to inspect her new jewelry. "I'm starting to think that's exactly what you want." She mused.

"Oh, is that what a fifty-cent ring says?" Jace deadpanned. Of course, he actually spent at least five dollars' worth of quarters on the vending toy dispenser. Just trying to get the one with the fake, jade stone. But she didn't need to know that. In fact, he was already kicking himself. He only had the intention to appease her. Not give her more initiative to drive him crazy.

"That's exactly what it says." She sibilated. "And I'm grateful for it," Her hand cupped his chiseled chin, tugging him close enough to kiss his cheek, before giving him a little pout. "Even though you don't play fair."

Jace gazed down at her with a wistful smile, his body humming from her touch. He decided to humor her. "What does it really matter if we play fair? It's not like in the end, either of us win or lose this little game."

Clary cocked her head, chuckling, and once again gave him an odd look. Like she was trying to figure out if he was playing coy or really just and idiot. Honestly, Jace wasn't sure himself. "On the contrary, Mr. Lightwood. The game is only over when we both win."

* * *

 **I was super excited for this chapter but I feel like something about it is bland. I couldn't figure out what it was! Maybe not enough insight to the emotion side? But also I don't want to get that deep yet. Because Jace has feelings for Clary but doesn't know really what they are or what they mean, just that they're different. And Clary loves Jace but that's nothing new so she's not hopeless but maybe guarded. And they both hide behind this 'game,' these suggestions that they pretend mean nothing.**

 **Basically I struggled to completely capture that tipping balance of tension between them in this chapter, while still keeping it light. IT NEEDS SOMETHING BUT WHERE? MMMMMMMMMIDK. Please review!**


End file.
